God of the Ten Wizard Saints
by The Last King111
Summary: Fairy Tail could have really used all the help they could get during the seven years its core members disappeared. What they needed really was a miracle. What if Naruto was that miracle. Enter Naruto Uzumaki, the God of the Ten Wizard Saints as he joins Fairy Tail during their most vulnerable moment. Strong-Naruto. Erza/Naruto.
1. 666Trihexa

God of the Ten Wizard Saints

Chapter 1: Trihexa

**I don't really know what to say; besides I'm back. I have no excuse. I kind of didn't know where to go from chapter 3 after I lost all my notes and chapter 4 and 5 that I had already finished and was in the process of proof reading. It took me a while, but I decided to rewrite the story again from the beginning. So here is the first chapter, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail or anything else that may be referenced in this story.**

* * *

_Year X785_

_A year has passed since the destruction of Tenrou Island along with all its inhabitants. The remaining Fairy Tail members never gave up hope that their comrades were still out there, but problems began to arise for them, keeping them from searching. Macao, the fourth Fairy Tail Master, worked hard to maintain Fairy Tail as the top Guild in Fiore, but without their strongest members, their popularity and efficiency with missions begun to deteriorate. Mission requests became less and less, their income suffering from it. They soon had no other choice but to move from their main building to the outskirts of Magnolia Town after it was repossessed. They were replaced by Twilight Ogre and each day members left in search of a better life, a life that Fairy Tail could no longer provide, a sense of adventure they no longer had. Things weren't looking good for them. Nobody wanted to join their Guild and they were soon down to only a couple of members. Their new home was in need of many expensive repairs. They had no other choice but to request help from Twilight Ogre._

* * *

666 is the '_number of the beast',_ an antagonistic being recorded in the Apocalypse, Trihexa. The first mention of this being dates back to the destruction of an ancient and powerful civilization known as the Elemental Nations, written in a stone tablet by a warrior who survived a battle with Trihexa.

"_My severe injuries have healed, yet the sweet taste of blood still coats my mouth. I kept walking, my goal unreachable…trying to dispel my growing fear in my chest. Upon entering the last Shinobi village still standing was the scent of rotting flesh and in the middle of it all, he stood. Without any words spoken, without his name given, like an unsolved puzzle falling into place by itself, just by laying my eyes upon him, I understood exactly who I faced; the beast of the Apocalypse. The undefeated SSS-rank Shinobi. There in front of me, stood Trihexa. A cold, sadden gaze. Why was it that I was seeing beauty in death rather than life? Strangely, I thought he was beautiful. I finally begun to comprehend the scene before my eyes…There was a large amount of death strewn on the floor around him. He had done this alone…It couldn't be…Naruto…Uzumaki…After everything…Akatsuki…Madara…Kaguya…No matter how hard I tried to rouse my will to fight with hatred, more than sorrow, more than rage, the emotion that arose within me was despair. Because my turn was next and with me the end of the Shinobi System. This is the Shinobi Apocalypse."_

_ Sasuke Uchiha_

* * *

A lone figure, illuminated into shadow by the setting sun behind him strode over a large hill overlooking an enormous forest down below. A long brown cloak billowed in the cool breeze behind him, protecting his body from the harsh burning sun. He was tall and muscular, cutting an imposing figure. He continued down the path, through the enormous forest unconcerned for the large predators lurking about. There was something about him that if someone looked hard enough, it would catch their attention.

Perhaps it was the fact that the ground would hardened into rock with each step he took. Maybe it was the fact that he radiated power, keeping everything in the forest from getting near. Or the occasional glimpse of a bold head when the breeze pulled his hood back. It could have even been the long brown beard resting neatly on his chin.

The figure came to a stop, silently observing his surroundings with curiosity as he rested slightly against a tree. He gazed around for a bit, the shadows provided by his hood hiding his face. He took notice that the deeper he walked into the forest, the less life there was around. Only the biggest and most dangerous animals ventured this far. That meant there was something deep in the woods scaring the animals away. He would have to tread carefully from now on.

His brown cloak continued to billow in the wind as he stood there, enjoying the relaxing moment. The sun was just peaking over the horizon, casting the land in its orange glow. He began to walk again, slower and more alert than before. Places like these were more dangerous at night. Something moving caught his eye and as he looked around he caught the tail of a large animal disappearing behind the foliage.

As he considered stopping for the night, there, not far off, was a small temple made of pure gold glowing orange as the last rays of sunlight bent around it. It was a triangular temple, more like a pyramid standing in the middle of a long forgotten forest. He knew exactly what it was.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Jura stood there, posture perfectly still and obedient as the fourth King of Ishgar stood in front of him, regarding him silently. The elderly mage's face was like stone, weathered and wearied, unlike the usual jovial look he usually carried. Though he was always humbled about his power, Jura knew that the gap in power between him and Warrod was vast, no matter how hard he trained to reach that level._

"_Jura Neekis," the fourth said. His face looked grave and tired, signs on little sleep. Whatever it was must be very important if it kept Warrod up at night. He was very nervous about whatever it was he was called here for. Anything that got the attention of a King of Ishgar was something to worry about. "I have a very important mission for you. Of course, you can decline if you so wish"_

"_I accept," Jura answered automatically, no hesitation in his voice. Warrod nodded._

"_Very Well," Warrod muttered. He turned around, and walked behind a simple desk, where a detailed map of Fiore lay. It had places marked that Jura knew where not in a regular store. Warrod studied the map for a few second, before pointing at the southernmost forest in Fiore._

"_Jura, you will travel to this forest. Deep within the forest you will find a temple. I need you to bring back the person that lives there."_

"_Why? And who is that person that lives there?" Jura questioned, wondering why someone would live so far away from civilization._

"_Because I believe we will need his help soon," Warrod answered casually. He then looked up at Jura, a small smile on his face. "As to who he is…well, he is the founder of the Ten Wizard Saints, Trihexa."_

* * *

Jura walked through the golden hallways, navigating the somewhat confusing labyrinth by relying on his limited sensing abilities to avoid dead ends. He was surprised to find little resistance as he got closer to his destination. He was expecting traps of some sort in order to keep intruders away. He entered a large room and halted. Large statues, nine in total, of animals with a different number of tails lined the room on either side. Up on the podium was a throne-like chair, with a golden haired boy of maybe fifteen in nothing but black pants and black sandals resting on it. His eyes opened slowly, eyes as dark as the deepest ocean peered down at him imperiously. His faced looked amused but his eyes were blank, giving nothing away. Six whisker marks, three on each side of his face were the most notable features, except for maybe the two strands of hair sticking up like horns.

This was the mission goal-the man responsible for the creation of the Ten Wizard Saints organization. So many questions were going through his head. He was expecting an old man past his prime, not a boy any older than fifteen and it looked as if he was expected.

"I'm Trihexa," the boy said quietly. His unnerving eyes watched him keenly as he walked closer. "I am the God of Ishgar, protector of the realm of Fiore. Why are you here?"

"My name is Jura Neekis," Jura responded. "I am a member of Lamia Scale and the fifth ranked member of the Wizard Saints."

"Fifth ranked member of the Ten Wizard Saints," Trihexa mused. "There are ranks now."

He sat there, his crossed arms resting on his chest and showing very little reaction to Jura being there. As Jura stared into those eyes that radiated power, he couldn't help but feel that this boy was on a whole other level.

"I see my organization is doing well," Trihexa said, more to himself than Jura. "I was the only member before I was sealed here."

"Sealed?" questioned Jura.

He stood up and his eyes flickered to a large rune next to his throne. It glows a brilliant white. Jura, for his part, remained still as he watched the boy, his body tense. "Why are you here?"

"Warrod Sequen sent me to search for you," Jura responded. "He said it's time for you to return."

"Warrod Sequen," Trihexa chuckled. "Last time I saw him, I was trying to convince him to become the second member after me. Are things that bad out there that he would send you to look for me?"

"Besides major Dark Guilds acting up, not that I know of. In fact, things have been peaceful right now," Jura responded.

"Then Warrod knows something that we don't," Trihexa concluded, looking pensive. He turn towards Jura and motioned towards the white rune next to his throne. "I can't leave this place unless magic is applied to that rune and it can't be me."

The back of his mind pointed out that he must have been sealed in this place for a reason. Maybe he was too dangerous to let out. Trihexa noticed his hesitation and chuckled.

"Don't worry, Warrod wouldn't have told you to find me if I was dangerous," Trihexa mentioned.

"I suppose," Jura said as he walked forward and applied magic to the rune. He watched as its glow went away and the rune disappeared completely. Nothing happened. "Is that all?"

"Not yet," Trihexa replied, looking amused.

"Now what," Jura asked, looking at the golden haired boy. It was at that moment his world turned black.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Bored blue eyes looked across at brown ones. Jura was leaning against a tree when he woke up in the middle of the night and he stared at Trihexa curiously. The moon was shining brightly and the stars were out. His body was ok, nothing was broken and no signs of any attack. He still had a small headache, but he guessed it must be the cause of whatever knocked him out. He stared at his body for a second, studying it up and down before looking back up at the blonde haired teen with two horns like spikes.

"I feel alright I guess," Jura responded. The sky was bright and clear above him, giving him an un obscured view of the constellations. On nights like these, he would go out and meditate, or take a break from doing missions to enjoy the night. He turn back to look at the only other person in the clearing. "What type of magic do you use?"

Trihexa chuckled at the question, turning his head to look at the bold monk looking man amusedly. "None, I can't use magic."

"What! Impossible," exclaimed Jura, looking at Trihexa with astonishment. "I would have guessed you could have at least used some form of magic. It's impossible to protect Fiore from her enemies without magic."

"Maybe here, in Earthland it's impossible," Trihexa agreed. "Not where I come from."

"And where do you come from?"

"From a faraway place at the end of the world," Trihexa replied. "The common source of power there was chakra, an energy source from within the body. That is what I use and that is what I protect Fiore with."

"Is it similar to magic?" Jura asked.

"In many ways they are similar, but in other ways they are far more different. From what I have seen, chakra is more about finesse and power, while magic is more about versatility and power. That is not to say magic is not about finesse, likewise chakra is very versatile."

"So which one is more powerful," Jura questioned, curious about what he had just learned.

"Neither. It all depends on the user in the end."

"I guess that's true," Jura agreed. "So what do we do now?"

"You found me, so your mission is over," Trihexa responded. "Now you lead me back to Warrod."

They got up from where they were resting, quickly moving down a steep heel that would lead them towards a road or something. Luckily for the two of them, they actually managed to stumble across a path after coming down another steep hill. It wasn't very noticeable and it looked like it hadn't been used in a while, but it was definitely a step up from traveling blind. Jura took notice that the grass around the flourished, turning greener and brighter. The trees swayed back and forth, yet there was no wind blowing. He discretely turned his gaze onto his traveling companion, who hadn't said a word yet. Both walked on in silence, Jura didn't know what to say and Trihexa was busy lazily gazing around at the scenery, though it was too dark to see anything. Maybe that chakra thing gave him night vision or something. That would at least explain why his eyes were glowing blue.

"Who sealed you in that temple? They had to have been strong if they managed to seal you?" Jura asked, looking at the white haired teen walking next to him questioningly. That question had been nagging him since they left the temple, and it wouldn't leave until he asked it.

"Not necessarily. The person that sealed me, she was very persuasive and yes, she was powerful. She convinced me that it was for the good of mankind that I be sealed."

"Why? You don't seem like a bad…teen.'

"Because…I was close to fighting Acnologia; and she said that she feared a clash between me and the Dragon of the Apocalypse simply because of the immense amount of damage that would inevitably be inflicted upon the world."

* * *

"Tell me about your Guild," Trihexa asked suddenly.

"What would you like to know," Jura replied, looking over at his companion. Maybe he could convince him to join Lamia Scale. He would be a powerful addition and young enough to get along with the rest of the members.

"Something interesting, like missions, members, or anything worthwhile," Trihexa replied.

"I think you would get along well with all of the members. Prepare yourself for a long talk, because it will take a few days to reach my Guild, Lamia Scale by foot," Trihexa nodded slowly; it made sense. Mavis had taken precaution to seal him away far from civilization, leaving only vague clues to his location. He needed to meet up with Warrod as soon as possible, but fate had decided that would have to wait as a presence behind him made itself known.

"You know, we never got to meet properly in my time, but somehow you were the only one who managed to survive." Trihexa turned with a bored look on his face. A figure emerged from the shadows, black hair on the right and light grey hair on the left with a high ponytail reaching midway down his back. His right eye is missing, replace by a long jagged scar while a curved tattoo was around his left eye. "…Trihexa."

"I wonder how you know me," Trihexa remarked, looking at the man curiously. "I don't suppose you came here to talk."

"It depends on whether you are willing to answer a question I have." Trihexa just cocked his head to the side, looking interested.

"It depends on the question," The man just stared dispassionately at him. "But I'm more interested on how you know about me."

"Let's just say I know a certain someone who happened to have access to some information about you." Trihexa snorted in amusement. "There were clues left behind about your location. I was smart enough to figure it out."

"The King perhaps; considering he is the only one with access to the little information they have about me," Trihexa concluded.

"Perhaps," the man answered. "I can be persuasive."

"I suppose," Trihexa responded, no longer interest in talking to the mysterious man.

"Tell me, are you in league with Acnologia?" asked the man, anger seeping through his words. The shadows reacted to the man's anger, converging around him in a swirl of darkness. "I see no other way you could have survived against him."

Trihexa chuckled at the question. "I have no idea what you are talking about, since I have never fought that overgrown lizard; but did you ever consider that if I did, I am powerful enough to survive."

"Impossible! No one can survive against Acnologia, not even Dragon Slayers," Rogue exclaimed, losing his composure for a second. "But I will be the one to defeat that Dragon and then I will be the supreme ruler."

"So you are a bad guy," Trihexa concluded simply, not looking surprised at all.

"I suppose from your point of view I am, though I care little for what others think. I like to think myself a revolutionary. " Trihexa looked thoughtful at the man's words, thinking they sounded familiar. There were a lot of "revolutionaries" back home, so probably from one of them. "You're a threat to my plans. You are an unknown to me, considering I know nothing of your powers. But then again, you know nothing of mine, so doesn't that make us even?"

"If you say so," Trihexa said, letting out a sigh as he took a step back. "I was hoping to avoid a confrontation altogether."

"That's not going to happen, unless you swear allegiance to me." Trihexa simply raised an eyebrow at that.

"Unfortunately, my allegiance is only to the King of Fiore," Trihexa stated. Rogue nodded his head.

"I suppose your answer was to be expected." Trihexa said nothing, silently analyzing his opponent. From what he can tell, the man seems confident in his abilities, and if his claim about defeating Acnologia is anything to go by; and if his words hold some truth to them, then this will not be an easy battle.

"I will not underestimate you. From the stories I heard about you in my time, you have yet to lose a battle. My name is Rogue. Know this, today your defeat will come by my hand. You will be the first obstacle in my way to my supreme rule I deal with." Trihexa simply nodded.

"Very well."

Trihexa disappeared in a blur, appearing within a fraction of a second behind his opponent. No warning was given and no sound was made. One moment he was there; the next he wasn't. Rogue had no time to react, his eyes slightly widening in surprise by the display of speed. He barely managed to lift both his arms in order to block a kick to no avail. He was lifted off his feet, his arms breaking in the process as he was sent crashing to the ground with terrible force. A crater was formed from the impact of his body, a dust cloud obscuring him from view.

_Wind Release: Pressure damage_

Trihexa finished through a series of hand-seals in a blur, looking to finish the fight as quickly as possible. He extended his hands out towards his downed opponent, gathering massive amounts of air from all around the area, the winds howling in the process. His body glowed silver as he added more chakra to his technique, increasing its power and speed. Rogue tried moving out of the way, moving sluggishly as the pressure around the area increased tenfold; the air rippling with the power of an unrestrained tornado. Rogue's eyes widen at the attack.

A resounding boom echoed throughout the whole forest, scaring all life away from the battle as the wind technique, now highly compressed into a dome was instantly displace in an explosion of high speed wind. The shockwave of air spread out in all directions, uprooting trees from the ground and caving in the ground underneath where Rogue was.

"How annoying," Trihexa remarked as he felt Rogue disappeared from the crater before the technique could finish him. From the corner of his eye, he saw a moving shadow on the ground coming towards him, moving quickly. He jumped away as a hand reached out for him, darkness gathering around it. Rogue's upper body emerged from the shadow, his hand extended towards him. The swirling darkness contorted and formed into a sword, launching at him. Trihexa blurred out of the way with an overpowered _Body Flicker_, stopping a distance away.

Rogue fully emerge from his shadow and was forced to throw his body to the side as an enormous blast of water appearing from thin air roared past the spot he had been on a few moments ago. The sheer raw power coming from Trihexa was enough to make him take a step back. He was forced to move out of the way of another deluge of water. The speed and force of the attacks was just tremendous, considering there was no source of water nearby. He landed a distance away.

Trihexa formed a series of signs.

_Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique_

The water rose from the ground, heavy and compressed as it twisted on itself. A massive dragon rose from the swirling mass of liquid, roaring into the night sky, speeding across the clearing. Trihexa directed the technique at his enemy, its yellow demonic eyes staring straight at Rogue, unblinking and unmoving. Its gigantic body arced through the air, standing higher than the tallest trees.

Trihexa grunted in annoyance at what happened next. A black mass of darkness formed in the ground, which then lifted off into the air like a wall. The mass seemed like a pit of endless darkness, swallowing anything in its path.

_Shadow Dragons's Vortex_

The massive dragon roared as it crashed into the defensive magic, slowly getting sucked in until nothing was left. Rogue used this opportunity to shadow travel behind Trihexa, who was silently staring at the massive black wall that had swallowed his water attack, his eyes narrowed in thought. He unleashed his rage on him.

Nonetheless, Trihexa was aware of the impending danger. His body flickered with silver light and Rogue felt a rush of power wash over the area. In a sudden burst of power, Rogue was thrown away by a shockwave of pure chakra that was unleashed from Trihexa's body. He skidded on the ground, gripping the surface and breathing heavy.

"This is a waste of my time," Trihexa mentioned casually as he turned around to face his opponent, a bored look on his face. The expression seemed to only anger the _Dragon Slayer_ even more. "Let's end this now."

Trihexa simply disappeared from his spot using the pure speed of a _Body Flicker_. He reappeared in front of Rogue, a Rasengan rotating in his hand and thrust it at his head. Rogue smirked as he extended his palm outward, shadow magic flaring to life to meet the swirling blue ball in Trihexa's hand. Both were pushed back; Rogue reacting first.

He appeared from a shadow behind Trihexa and engaged him in close combat. Trihexa evade a fist to the back of the head and spun around, delivering a brutal kick to Rogue's chest. The shadows tried to protect their master to no avail, the kick propelling him into a tree. The tree cracked in half and he fell to the ground in pain. Trihexa appeared next to him, grabbed him by the neck and tossed him against another tree. Rogue fell limply to the floor.

"Do you see how hopeless this was?" Trihexa exclaimed as Rogue watched on dazedly. "I have never lost a battle. I have yet to find someone to push me to my limit. It seems you will fail like the rest before you."

"This fight…will not end…like this," Rogue gasped breathlessly. His mouth was wet with blood. "I'm not done yet. My plan is already set in motion. Even as we speak, plans are being made that will further along my goal. It will take a few years for the Gate to acquire enough power, but when it does…"

"You will fail," Trihexa stated. "I will make sure of that today."

"Never," Rogue whispered. "Never again will I fail."

A sudden surge of magic, something fierce and ancient descended on the battlefield. Trihexa narrowed his eyes and spun his head, his eyes slightly widening as the magic pouring out of Rogue's rage, wild and untamed. Trihexa face turned serious at the scene he was witnessing. Two elements, opposite from each other As far as he knew, each _Dragon Slayer_ could only be in tune with one element, that of his Dragon.

"What's this?" asked Trihexa, no longer sounding bored. "A _Dragon Slayer_ with two elements? Things really have changed while I was away."

_WHITE SHADOW DRAGON MODE_

Rogue remained silent, his face contorted in rage. The ground cracked as he blasted off at dangerous speed. Trihexa's muscles tightened in preparation as Rogue let out a deafening roar, the visage of a black dragon appearing behind him as Rogue charged at him. Trihexa dodged the first blow, leaning his body back and ready to counter with a kick… suddenly he was blasted of his feet by a blow to his chest, a rib or two splintering as he rocketed back. A green glow appeared where the blow had landed, healing his injuries within seconds. Silver light swirled around his fist, Chakra meeting Magic in a battle for dominance. The air howled and contorted as the two powerful forces clashed and the ground trembled and shook. Trihexa was pushed back slightly for the first time during the fight, his face set in annoyance.

Trihexa grunted in pain as a kick fracture his arm, bending it back in an unnatural way. A green glow appeared again, healing the wound almost immediately.

Two beings, masters of powerful and ancient powers, met in a blur of punches and kicks. Silver light flared to life as Trihexa use his pure chakra to meet Rogue's powerful blows. The air rippled and twisted with each force of the blows and the ground cracked under the pressure. Trees were leveled, large stones reduced to dust with each kick and punch. Trihexa backed up, his body not being able to withstand the new magic Rogue was using.

Trihexa analyzed the situation. His body was not yet in peak condition; his magic was at an all-time low due to inactivity, in comparison to before anyways. He was not at the height of his power yet. If he had to guess, he was Kage level right now.

"You're so young," Rogue said, glaring at Trihexa. "And so powerful; but you see now? This is my full power, the _White Shadow Dragon's_ power!"

"What is your goal exactly?"

"The earth will crumble, the skies shall burn, and the flames of light shall be extinguished, for I will be the Dragon King: the emperor born from the Dragon King Festival!"

Using the distraction brought by his question, Trihexa fully immerse himself in the endless and vast ocean of _Nature Chakra_, the purest and most untainted power in the world. A rush of power coursed through his body, his heart pumping furiously, adrenaline and chakra flowing freely. His muscles thickened and tightened, and his senses were maximized beyond human capacity. It felt as if he had reached another plane of existence. Trihexa chuckled in amusement as he looked at Rogue. This power, this strength and because of his low chakra reserves, it was an imperfect _Senjutsu Mode_, yet even then to crush his enemy, he would only have to scratch the surface of it.

Trihexa blurred, Nature chakra propelling him forward at speeds that could only be matched by an overpowered _Body Flicker_. He blasted into Rogue, who unleashed another wave of magic and met his charge head on. Silver chakra enhanced to its purest form clashed against black and white magic in ripples of power. The winds picked up around them, swirling in a tornado of magic and chakra, both energies fighting for dominance above their respective owners. Both were causing the ground to slowly give away under their blows, neither giving each other any space to recover.

Trihexa lashed out with a kick and Rogue disappeared into a shadow, appearing behind him. Spinning around faster than Rogue could react, Trihexa back handed him straight in the face. Rogue was propelled backwards as he felt his jaw shattered underneath the powerful blow. He felt some teeth loosen as he stood up. He was immediately forced to sidestep a punch and was about to retaliate when he was swept aside by an invisible force, knocking him off his feet. The _Dragon Slayer_ clambered to his feet quickly, glaring at the blond shinobi.

"I never thought you would be this powerful," Rogue growled. He pointed at the shinobi in anger, feeling the darkness brought by the night healing and strengthening him. "I will destroy you here, no matter what."

"Trihexa…"

Trihexa turned, looking into the foliage and saw Jura staring back at him. He had had forgotten all about Jura, who had been watching the fight from the beginning. He looked ready to jump in the fight, yellow magic surrounding him. He had no doubt Jura could fight on equal term against Rogue, but this was a good opportunity for him to loosen his muscles up.

"Go!" Trihexa said, turning back to his opponent; his powerful chakra beginning to swirl around him like a miniature storm again. "Get away from here as…as far as you can go. I will find you after I've taken care of him."

Jura nodded and disappeared back into the forest. Trihexa could feel him getting further away.

_White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk_

Beams of light and shadows flew towards Trihexa, multiplying by the second into hundreds, then thousands until they were uncountable. Trihexa flew through several hand signs, hastily putting up a barrier.

_Wood Release: World of Trees Wall_

Hundreds of wooden branches blasted from the ground, tearing earth and stone to form a net-like wall. It branched out in seconds, standing tall and wide and thick enough to protect against most attacks. The wood glowed silver for a fraction of a second as Trihexa added _Nature Chakra_ to his technique, strengthening it beyond its normal capacity.

Rogue's attacked exploded against the wooden barrier, blasting some parts to pieces. Splinters and large pieces of wood flew everywhere, but the defense stood strong, taking the brunt of the attack head on. Trihexa darted forward in a blur, taking advantage of the distraction and appearing beside Rogue, punching him in the face. Rogue reacted immediately, blocking the punch with his hand and jumped back to gain some space. It was a mistake as it gave Trihexa time to flip through more hand signs.

_Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea of Trees_

A vast forest emerged from the ground in seconds, hurtling towards Rogue at tremendous speed. The entire ground shook as an entire forest descended on the _Dragon Slayer_, who retaliated with his own attack. Beams of light and shadows shot past him, clashing against the forest to no avail. Small explosions tore trees apart, but they grew as fast as they were destroyed. Rogue could only watch with trepidation as he was crashed under the mass of trees.

Trihexa appeared in front of Rogue, who was crushed underneath enormous roots, his body broken and torn apart. Large bursts of magic would sweep the area, a futile struggle by Rogue to push the large roots off his body. His head must have been hit hard if he didn't realized that he could have escape by using that shadow travel thing of his. Rogue looked at him with fear; his struggle growing more frantic with each second Trihexa stared at him.

"You were a worthy opponent," Trihexa stated, looking sadly at the broken Dragon Slayer. "But it was inevitable that I would stand in your way. I am the protector of this realm. I will honor you with finishing you off with one of my strongest techniques."

"Trihexa…" Rogue voice came out harsh and raspy as he struggled to speak.

"My real name is Naruto Uzumaki. Good bye, _White Shadow Dragon Slayer_. Behold one of my most powerful techniques."

Rogue watched with complete astonishment as the entire clearing begun to shine silver. Trihexa's chakra saturated the whole forest in a miasma of raw and primal power. Trihexa himself disappeared under the brightness of the pure silver light as it lighted the night. He then clapped his hands together.

_SECRET ART:_

The light suddenly stopped and it seemed as the world stood still, as if holding its breath. Trihexa slowly opened his hands, a bright orb of silver light pulsating like a heartbeat. He lifted his hand straight up, pointing at the night sky with his index finger, the orb pulsating above it.

_ILLUMINATING HEAVEN_

The world was engulfed in light as a horn boomed in the distance as if signaling the start of the Apocalypse. The light dispersed in all directions like a wall, the otherworldly light going on and on forever, washing over the entire land like a miniature sun. Trihexa's golden hair was flying as he stood in place, radiating power unlike anything Rogue had felt before.

The land was gone, the forest and mountains and everything for miles reduced to dust. Nothing remained but a desolate wasteland.

'_So this is how he survived,' _thought Rogue._ 'And here I thought I could beat him, thinking that he would be weakened from being sealed for so long. Hehe, I should have left him alone. It doesn't matter, even without me, when the portal is opened, the dragons that come through will take over.'_

Rogue let darkness take over.

* * *

**So…only the first chapter, but things are already changing. Rogue went after Naruto thinking he was a threat to his plans. Now, he was right in one thing; Naruto was weakened after being sealed, but that just tells you how powerful Naruto is if he still managed to beat Future Rogue.**

**It was never really specified or at least that's what I think, when Future Rogue came from the future, so I took the liberty of having him come to the present 1 year after the Tenrou Island event.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Throw ideas at me, whatever it is, it doesn't matter; give me constructive criticism; it will only make this story better.**

**The Last King**


	2. First Step

God of the Ten Wizard Saints

Chapter 2: First Step

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail or anything else that may be referenced in this story.**

* * *

_Year X785_

_A year has passed since the destruction of Tenrou Island along with all its inhabitants. The remaining Fairy Tail members never gave up hope that their comrades were still out there, but problems began to arise for them, keeping the from searching. Macao, the fourth Fairy Tail Master, worked hard to maintain Fairy Tail as the top Guild in Fiore, but without their strongest members, their popularity and efficiency with missions begun to deteriorate. Mission requests became less and less, their income suffering from it. They soon had no other choice but to move from their main building to the outskirts of Magnolia Town after it was repossessed. They were replaced by Twilight Ogre and each day members left in search of a better life, a life Fairy Tail could no longer provide, a sense of adventure they no longer had. Things weren't looking good for them. Nobody wanted to join their Guild and they were soon down to only a couple of members. Their new home was in need of many expensive repairs. They had no other choice but to request help from Twilight Ogre._

* * *

After his release and the battle with the _Dragon Slayer_, Naruto left the forest where his prison lay in ruin... and traveled north-east towards the northern-most mountains of the land right at the border between Fiore, Seven, and Bosco. This part of the Kingdom was mostly uninhabited, the area still primal and untamed. 400 years ago, before the creation of guilds, the people of Fire Village had called these lands home. It had been a dangerous place for someone with no affiliation to Fire Villageto travel and many had disappeared without a trace, never to be found again. The birth of thousands of demons by the Black Wizard Zeref and the creation of _Nirvana _by an ancient civilization had forced the mages of Fire Village to close off _Boundary Forest_ to any outsider, setting up traps and extremely complex _Runes_ that still lay active to this day. Some historians speculated that they were trying to protect something or someone, but it was never confirmed. In time, the history of this part of Fiore was nearly forgotten and dismissed as simple stories told by travelers from this area. Now mostly dangerous creatures venture into the _Boundary Forest_, all never stepping foot on the ruins of the ancestral homes of the Fire people.

Whether it was a defense mechanism set up to keep outsiders away or if it was some form of Magic from a long-forgotten past, the forest seemed to be alive and aware of its surroundings, almost sentient. Ghostly apparitions would come and go, far too quickly for a normal person to realize what exactly was it they saw. The trees swayed back and forth in rhythm to non existing wind, whispering about the intruder walking within their border. Subtle illusion would be cast on Naruto in an effort to fool his senses; to lose his sense of direction. Paths would suddenly disappear and change, leaving travelers with no way back or no trace of where they had come from. The forest itself was trying to lead him to the traps hidden within itself, trying to keep him there forever.

However, Naruto was in his element.

It was several hours later that he found what he was looking for. Naruto inclined his head in confusion as he felt the air shift around him. _'A barrier'_, he thought. Sight, smell, sound, touch, and instinct, all senses essential to detect magic. He was a capable sensor, able to break down chakra to its most basic components; the nature, flow, bloodline, capacity...who it belongs to. A world that was ruled by another source of energy had rendered that ability useless. Chakra cannot detect magic. Magic cannot detect chakra. He was like a ghost to mages, only there in appearance and non existent to their sensing abilities. A Shinobi trained in espionage and assassination would thrive in this world. _He_ thrived in this world.

"Listen," a man spoke, his voice barely audible. He was standing straight and at an imposing height, and was facing the opposite direction from where Naruto stood. "Do you hear that?"

Naruto, who stood a few meters away, tilted his head. He frowned at the sudden question, but strained his senses nonetheless. He allowed the sounds of the forest around them to drift to his ears, listening to the faintest whispers of the trees as they spoke to him. His connection to nature is second to none, and he understood it at a fundamental level. His own heartbeat was like a drum beat in the silence, yet nothing strange struck his senses. The only sound was that of the wind rustling leaves.

"I hear nothing unordinary," Naruto spoke, turning to look at the man who had yet to turn around. He merely nodded in agreement.

"Yes," he agreed. "Nothing unordinary. Yet, _Boundary Forest_ is supposed to be infested with wild beasts. These are untamed lands...still primitive. At this time of day, it should be crawling with them. Here, silence would be considered unordinary."

"A barrier," Naruto concluded, folding his arms as he remembered the air shift earlier. "I assume it surrounds the area in a circular formation. Is it your doing?"

The man chuckled. "I was never good with _Runes_," he admitted. "And this _is _a complex barrier, something I'm not quite capable of."

"An enemy?"

"Maybe in a long forgotten past. The stories and people behind this barrier are quite interesting. It all seems to revolve around a powerful magic item referred to as the _Phoenix Stone,_" the man explained, finally turning around to face the young blond. " A mission for another time maybe. You haven't aged at all."

"Time hasn't been kind to you... Warrod," Naruto responded, a faint smile on his lips as he stared at the familiar face, drastically changed by age. "It's good to see you."

A century ago, Warrod had been a young man with a somewhat rectangular face and black messy hair. Now what stood out were his plant-like physical features. His head resembled a gnarled tree trunk, with a leafy treetop replacing his once black hair. He wore a white coat with an arrow pointing up, loose trousers completed with a pair of black, and more than likely combat, boots. Over his attire he wore a high-collared kimono tied with a belt.

"I'm still as handsome as ever," Warrod exclaimed, giving out a hearty laugh.

"..."

"It's a joke. It's a Joke."

"What is the situation right now," Naruto asked, leaning forward and stared at Warrod intently. "How bad are things right now."

Warrod sigh, turning serious. "There are many things I need to inform you about. Events have happened since your imprisonment that have led us to this day."

Naruto nodded. "Go on."

"Hmm," Warrod hummed. He scratched his head as he recollected his memories about the past. Naruto just crossed his arms and waited patiently. "Before anything, you have to understand why Mavis did things. I admit I do not know every detail, but Pretch let me in on what he had discovered."

"And what did he discover," Naruto questioned.

"Not what he was hoping, I'm afraid; but just as revolutionary," Warrod said quietly. "Look, Mavis knew you had unique abilities; skills and talents she had never seen before, but generally speaking to us you were no stronger than an average mage. You have skill in hand-to-hand combat, are well versed in weapon use, and have a sharp analytical mind, but nothing that would prove you stronger than an average mage. You did show us your elemental techniques you called _Jutsu_, but hardly anything to consider you special. "

And that was all true. During training sessions the group had had, Naruto was definitely a strong fighter, but never stood out among the rest. Of course, his unique set of abilities had perplexed the group, but he never did go beyond using elemental techniques and the most basic Mokuton Jutsu.

"My stronger techniques are destructive, so I use them only when needed," Naruto explained, looking amused at being considered average.

"Be that as it may, we didn't know that. _Mavis_ didn't know that, so when she heard of your foolish ambition to kill Acnologia...well she decided to imprison you," Warrod explained. "She designed that pyramid with the strongest _Runes_ and spells she knew, all in order to protect you. You have to understand that Acnologia was known to bring about the end of an entire civilization. She did not want you to anger him and jump start the Apocalypse. How she created a spell to stop time itself, I do not know."

Naruto listened attentively.

"But I know that wasn't the only reason. We knew you had developed feelings for her, that much was obvious," Warrod continued. Naruto's eye gave an involuntary twitch at the remark. "She knew so too. A fear soon grew inside of her. She was afraid of returning your feelings, for the simple reason that she somehow had the curse of Ankhseram."

"What is the Ankhseram curse?" Naruto questioned.

"It's a terrible and powerful magic that is also known as the contradictory curse. In simple terms, the more you love, the curse takes more. Likewise; the more you hate, the curse takes less. It takes the life of the people you care about the most."

Naruto remained silent.

"You are stubborn. A simple 'stay away' from Mavis would have not been enough," Warrod explained. "The curse would have taken your life."

"I see," Naruto simply stated.

Warrod smiled. "I don't think you do. Fight Acnologia, she feared your death and the death of everyone. Stay by her side, your death was a matter of time. The choice was simple."

"Seal me away," Naruto finished.

"Correct," Warrod nodded in agreement.

Naruto stared at him steadily, giving nothing of his thoughts away. He decided to change the subject. All of this was the past now and he was in the present. His only focus should be the future. "Did she decide to seal my power as well?"

"Yes," Warrod said, his eyes tracing the Runes over Naruto's bare chest. "Due to your unique abilities, she was afraid you were hiding something that could allow you to escape. I can tell it didn't work. I still feel that heavy pressure that comes with your presence."

"No, it did work. Just not the way she expected it to. She did not really know how powerful I am, as you said," Naruto admitted, closing his eyes in thought. "Let me put it this way. I have three levels of power; this form that I'm in now being the weakest. In the end, she was only powerful enough to seal part of my power, which happened to be my third level. Unfortunately, she did it in a way that only she can unseal it, meaning that I'm stuck like this for the time being."

"I'm afraid you will be like this for a long time, if not forever," Warrod said solemnly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Explain."

"Mavis is dead," Warrod said, watching as Naruto's eyes widened in shock. That was the most emotion he had seen on the young boy's face. "So is Yury and Precht. I'm all that's left and now you as well."

"Mavis, Yury, and Precht...How?" Naruto questioned, his voice soft and quiet.

"I don't know every detail, but Precht said Zeref killed her," Warrod explained, watching as Naruto's eyes harden. "He tried to save her by placing her inside a lacrima underneath the guild, looking for a way to revive her. In the end he was unsuccessful, but he managed to find a source of magic that is near infinite. That is why I mentioned that Precht did not find what he was hoping for...but what he did find was just as revolutionary. Imagine being able to fire _Etherion_ an unlimited amount of times and in the wrong hands."

"And that source of magic is underneath the guild at this very moment, along with the body of Mavis," Naruto questioned.

"Correct, _Lumen Histoire_" Warrod answered. "Yury...he died a long time ago, how I do not know. I assume it was of natural causes. Precht on the other hand. Well, his death was more recent and by the hand of Fairy Tail no less."

"A coup d'etat," Naruto guessed.

"Far from it," Warrod begun, looking up at the sky sadly as he remembered his friend. "Magic twisted him into a different person than what me and you remember. He created a Dark Guild named Grimoire Heart. It's goal...to create a perfect world of magic. In order to achieve that, he needed Zeref, but that path led him to an inevitable fight against Fairy Tail, that he lost in the end."

"I see," Naruto spoke quietly, his mind racing with all this information.

"This leads me to the reason why I released you from your prison," Warrod stated, looking the blond boy directly in the eye. "Fairy Tail was not without casualties. They lost their strongest members as well as their Master about a year ago. Nothing but a few members are left, none strong enough to defend the guild."

"_Lumen Histoire_ is defenseless," Naruto concluded. "Mavis."

"There are many who seek that power," Warrod warned. "I do not know how but the Alvarez Empire found out about it and they have been looking for an opportunity to acquire it. They even waged a war in the past for it, but luckily the threat of _Etherion_ and _Face_ managed to keep them at bay. But how long before they make a move."

"Hn," Naruto smirked. There was no way he would let anyone harm Mavis's legacy or get their hands on that magic. "My role is clear now, I will be joining Fairy Tail...so they can try."

"Good," Warrod smirked as well. "There are also a few openings in your old organization, if you are interested."

"You have ranks now, correct?" Naruto asked. "Jura mentioned it."

"Jura, huh. A promising mage," Warrod responded. "But yes."

"Then nothing but the top rank will due," Naruto stated, looking serious.

"Hm, it just so happens that the top spot is available after its previous holder, God Serena, abandoned it," Warrod explained. "But getting it will be the problem."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"First you will have to become a regular Saint. Then you will have to prove you are strong enough to be given the title of God of Ishgar...back," Warrod said, looking at the boy amusedly. "You held it as Trihexa back then as an honor for creating the organization, but remember that Trihexa is considered dead. You will have to earn it as a new person entirely, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto just nodded in agreement, wondering who this "God Serena" was. _'What an arrogant name,'_ Naruto mused.

"Now, let me tell you what Fairy Tail is about from the wise words of Mavis herself," Warrod begun. "Comrades isn't simply a word. Comrades are about heart. It's the unconditional trust in your partners. Please, feel free to lean on me... and I, too, will lean on you as well. There will be painful times... sad times... I'll be with you through thick and thin... You are never alone... The hopes we carry are matched by the number of stars twinkling in the night sky, the rustling of the wind on our bodies are premonitions for what's to come tomorrow. Now, let us take a stroll... to the melody from the song of the fairies…"

Naruto simply smiled at the words.

* * *

"No!" Grand Doma thundered.

Naruto remained stoic at the volume, completely unperturbed by the outright denial of his induction into the Ten Wizard Saints. Warrod Sequen straightened in exasperation, looking at the Council before them. It seemed he was used to dealing with the Council denying his requests and with the way he raked a hand through his leafy top and the sigh that escaped his lips, Naruto was right. For his part, Grand Doma sat at the head of the large table with the rest of the Council members on either side, pointing his staff at the stoic blond.

"He has no history, past, or any records of actually existing," Grand Doma snapped, although more as a show than real anger. He huffed in annoyance. "Why on earth would I let a complete stranger join the most prestigious organization in Fiore?"

'_Because I created it,'_ Naruto deadpan mentally.

Warrod never liked to be formal, but he came prepared to at least act professional. In truth, it did not matter whether Naruto joined the Wizard Saints or not, but it would give him greater political power to accomplish things. There was also the fact that they were given certain privileges, like information otherwise unobtainable through legal means. "Not a complete stranger," Warrod argued back. "Naruto Uzumaki, age fifteen and also my apprentice. I raised him in secret since birth, which explains why he has no records."

That was the story Warrod and Naruto had agreed on. They both decided that Naruto would act as Warrod's apprentice and given the physical age difference, it would work. No one would actually suspect Naruto of being one hundred plus years old, partly because he actually ages with time. There was also the fact that Naruto's _Mokuton_ was too similar to Warrod's _Green Magic_ to ignore.

The plan was solid.

Grand Doma looked at the other Council members for any input, but it looked like they were satisfied with remaining silent. "He is much too young," Doma countered, gripping his staff tightly. "The organization needs powerful and experienced mages. With the sudden lack of members for a number of reasons, that is a must."

Warrod simply smiled. "Rumor has it the founder of the Ten Wizard Saints- Trihexa- was exactly the same age as my apprentice." Grand Doma's eye twitched. That was no rumor and they both knew it. Records left by the past Council members clearly state that Trihexa was in fact fifteen at the time he created the Wizard Saints.

Naruto internally smiled at that.

Grand Doma leaned forward, eyes narrowed dangerously. "Last time a person was inducted within the ranks of this government without so much of a background history either; they ended up destroying the last Council's headquarters," Doma growled. "Excuse me for being more suspicious of individuals similar to _him_."

By _him_, he was talking about Jellal Fernandes- a former Council member and Wizard Saint- who had betrayed them and caused mass destruction. He had made the Council look like incompetent fools, so it was no wonder they still held some resentment.

"And thus no."

Naruto stepped forward, arms crossed and regarding the entire Council with impatience. "You want experience? I have fought a large number of mages and have yet to lose. You want power? I can say without a doubt I can defeat any member of the Wizard Saints. And yes, I also mean the Four Heavenly Kings of Ishgar."

The fourth Heavenly King twitched at that, looking somewhat befuddled. He heard Grand Doma snort from his seat and the members around the table failed to attempt to hold back some laughter.

'_Uh oh,'_ Warrod thought.

Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously and expelled his chakra from all _tenketsu_ points in his body in a continues wave. The air popped as it was displaced by Naruto's potent chakra and the windows exploded in a shower of glass. The marble floor cracked under the strain of such powerful energy and the air around him shimmered with power. A silver glow enveloped the blond as the power continued to grow, coming down on every person like a vast ocean. Warrod blinked in surprise and took a step back.

Naruto took another step forward.

The doors were blown open as a garrison of soldiers rushed through, weapons already out and pointed at the blond. Staffs were glowing with white light as the mages tried to cancel the magic power, but their spells were ineffective. They moved to surround the boy, but the closer they got, the harder it was to move. Their breathing became labored and their bodies heavy. They never realize they were losing consciousness before they were on the floor knocked out cold.

The Council members were frozen with shock and fear, but Grand Doma stood strong, proving why he was the leader. He slammed his staff on the ground with enough force to break the marble floor and roared in anger. "Enough!"

As soon as he said those words, the power output stopped. The world around them returned to normal and every person in the room let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding. Naruto stood in the same position as before, not having moved an inch. His arms were still crossed and he looked like nothing happened as the Council members regained their bearings. They looked at him with weary eyes and Naruto regarded them amusedly.

"Was that not powerful enough?"

Grand Doma glared at him with anger at the mess the young boy had made, but could not otherwise deny the power he had felt.

"He is very powerful," a random council member admitted, looking at Naruto with grudging respect.

"So?" Naruto asked, looking at the Chairman intently. "Am I in?"

Grand Doma stared him down.

Naruto simply stared back.

The air was tense between both of them, and the staring contest intense.

"No."

* * *

Naruto stared at the small and silver decorated coin with a cross in the center that had been given to him by Grand Doma, solidifying his induction into the Wizard Saints. It had taken a lot of pointless arguments amongst themselves to try to convince the old man to agree, but Naruto and Warrod would not step down. He had been given a random rank that was currently open, not that he care to bother knowing what it was. He was aiming for the top, the first rank among the Four Heavenly Kings. Unfortunately, he had to wait a few years before challenging a man named Hyberion- the second seat- to claim that spot.

After a few minutes, the new Wizard Saint put the item away. He turned to look at Warrod who had been silently regarding him for the past few minutes.

"Now that that troublesome business is over with, what is your next step," Warrod spoke. He pointed at the current state of dress the blond was in, or lack of to be more exact. " I recommend you find a new outfit soon. As my apprentice, it makes me look bad if you are walking around in just your pants."

Naruto twitched.

"My next destination is Fairy Tail," Naruto answered. He looked towards the general direction in which Magnolia Town should be located. "Protecting Mavis's body is my highest priority, but helping the guild stand back up on its own two feet without its core members and their late Master is a close second."

"Hm, sounds like a plan," Warrod hummed, looking happy to have an old friend back. "Though in your haste to fix every little problem you come across, do not forget to live life. Find yourself a nice girl that will support you in the same way you will support her. Guilds were meant to build bonds between its members and it should be no different for you. What is life without comrades or someone to share it with?"

Naruto looked up at the sky in thought.

'_The Will of Fire'_

"I should also inform you that there is a Dark Guild on the move" Warrod warned. "Nothing major yet, but their numbers and activities have increased."

"What is their name?"

Warrod eyed Naruto. "Tartarus, a guild I believe worships demons."

* * *

The moon was suspended in the night sky, bathing the land in its pale light. Where a giant forest once stood, nothing remained but a dead wasteland. For miles in every direction, everything was reduced to nothing, not even a speck of dust. At the epicenter of the devastating attack, crushed against the ground was a bloody mess. A dark figure loomed over it dispassionately, looking at it with interest. A single, glowing eye peered through the darkness at the mangled corpse, studying it in great detail-measuring its worth.

Trailing behind the cyclops figure was an odd being, hidden behind a swirl of darkness. No discernable feature was visible, as if his entire being was cloaked in darkness. Where his eyes should have been, look like empty holes that sucked in the light of the moon. He seemed to float around the figure, ignoring his partner completely, who had moved on to pace around the area in search for any clues. He looked at the bloody mess, and moved his hand to hover over it. Purple light flickered to existence, and washed over the corpse like a wave. An influx of power washed over the area as the presence of death hovered over the land. The thin veil between life and death was broken for a second, the natural order of the world violated. There was a chill in the air, and for a second, the moon flashed red.

The tall figure began muttering softly and seemed to concentrate. He was playing with one of the darkest and most dangerous kind of power, _Necromancy_.The light glowed brighter for a few second before completely dissipating. He lowered his hand, and regarded the gasping and shaking form of Future Rogue with impassiveness as he was ripped free from the grasp of death.

Satisfied, the tall figure turned to his partner. "Contact Kyoka. Inform her of the situation."

"A dangerous threat to our plan has appeared."

* * *

**Here's the second chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. **

**Constructive criticism is welcome. I want you guys to point out mistakes or plot holes that I'm not able to catch myself. It will only make the story better. I'm currently writing this story by myself with no help, so I can't always catch everything. I do try my best though.**

**The Last King**


	3. Second Step

God of the Ten Wizard Saints

Chapter 3: Second Step

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail or anything else that may be referenced in this story.**

* * *

_Naruto smiled brightly as he spun in place, watching as the world around him turned brighter, happily grinning as it responded to his will. Sarutobi Hiruzen watched on from nearby, a light smile on his face as he watched the small child play around._

"_Jiji, jiji!" The old man walked over, bending down to place a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, with that same warm smile that always made Naruto feel safe._

"_Yes, Naruto-kun?"_

_Naruto just giggled and stretched his arm out, Sarutobi watching in fascination as a small flower seemingly grew from the child's open palm. He was witnessing chakra in it's purest form, untainted and untouched by the malice of the world. How ironic for the very child that is regarded as a demon to have the ability to create life. That is what Mokuton is, the very definition of Yang chakra._

_But how long before such a pure power was turned into a weapon?_

* * *

_Naruto trembled in fear, back pressed hard against the wall of his small apartment as he regarded the shinobi standing before him. He couldn't utter a single word or scream out for help. Jiji was too far away to hear him and no one else would come. Lightning flashed outside and he caught a glimpse of the blank-face mask on the man's face, kunai gripped tightly in his hand. Tears streamed down his cheeks as the shinobi stepped closer, saying something that was lost to him. A whisper inside his head spoke to him._

'_**Let me help you**__'_

'_**I can help you**__'_

_Rage ripped forth from the deepest part of his mind, boiling hot as a miasma of power erupted from his body. One emotion stood out above the rest, above the fear, the anger, and sadness. Hatred fuel and controlled the corrosive red chakra that poisoned everything it touched._

_There was a large explosion of chakra and fire._

_Then he knew nothing._

* * *

'_**Naruto**__… __**Naruto**__… __**talk to me**__…'_

'_Who are you?'_

'_**I'm you**__… __**the darkest part of your being**__; __**a manifestation of all the hatred you have buried**__. __**I have been with you since the beginning**__.'_

'_Since the beginning?'_

'_**I'm the only one you can trust**__.'_

'_What about Jiji?'_

'_**Where was he when that shinobi tried to kill you**__? __**I helped you**__… __**I saved you**__.'_

'_What's your name?'_

'_**I don't have one**__.'_

'_You can't not have a name. Everyone has a name… You need a name.'_

'_**Then how about Trihexa**__… __**yeah**__… __**I like that**__. __**Call me Trihexa**__.'_

'_Trihexa?'_

'_**I'm your salvation**__.'_

* * *

The following morning, with the sun suspended high up in the sky above a clear sea of blue burning hotly on the summer day, Naruto sat on the rooftop of a tall building that gave him a unobstructed view of the famous Guild across the street. Disappearing with a blur, within half a second Naruto stood in front of a large and rather plain-looking structure built from mostly stone and wood and that stood two-stories high. A dark banner inscribed with Lamia Scale's symbol draped above the entrance to their headquarters bearing down for everyone to see. Looking left, upon a rocky formation- next to the entrance- was a stone statue of a _Lamia_, a mythical creature with the upper body of an alluring, bikini-clad women, and a large serpentine tail from the waist down in place of legs. He walked forward and pushed the door open, entering the place for the first time. The room was large, clean, and full of Lamia Scale members. There was a bar in one corner of the room, tables and chairs beside it; full of laughing and overall loud mages.

"Welcome to Lamia Scale," a feminine voice called out to him. Turning his head left, walking towards him was a fair skin girl with blue eyes. She wore very revealing clothes that left very little to the imagination, with her pink hair flowing behind her loosely, held back by a black head band with cat ears pointing up. "How can I help you?" Turning to face her, a collective gasp was heard throughout the room.

Naruto was tall for his age, at fifteen standing at an impressive 5'9. He had yet to stop growing; his estimate by the time he got to the age of eighteen being a little above six feet, a respectable height. His hair had grown out to be a bit longer than his old man's, spikier, wilder, and closer to golden than yellow. His eyes were the same deep blue they have always been and were slightly obscured by his bangs, and his three whisker marks on each cheek as prominent as the day he was born. He now wore a sleeveless orange hoodie, with black shorts and a pair of black sandals. A normal civilian look for the moment until he custom orders battle gear.

A silver medallion gleamed under the artificial light of the room, gaining the attention of every single person present. Naruto glanced their way, watching their reaction range from surprise, to admiration, and even fear. He glanced back at the girl who welcomed him and watched in amusement as she seemed to shrink under his gaze, her earlier happiness turning to shyness. He immediately concluded that besides Jura, they had never met another Saint before.

Naruto smiled slyly. "Heh, you could help me with a lot of things." The girl could only blush at his words. "But right now I'm looking for someone, maybe you can help me with that."

The girl nodded in response.

"I'm looking for Jura," Naruto said, his voice coming out smooth and even, giving nothing of his amusement away. "Is he here?"

"Uhh, oh...yes. I just saw him not too long ago," she replied softly, now only a small rosy blush dusting her cheeks. She signal a random guy, who simply nodded and got up to no doubt inform Jura he was here. "I'm sorry for asking, but how old are you?"

"Fifteen," Naruto replied.

"You're so young," she sounded impressed. "And yet you are a Wizard Saint."

And it was impressive. The organization was the pride of Fiore, and renown throughout the world. It was a prestigious and secretive branch of the Magic Council, and perhaps the hardest to join. Cherry, from what Jura told her, knew that to be a member you have to stand out among the thousand of mages in the Kingdom, but they were so rare that only ten were ever chosen out of the hundreds that apply each day. That meant that this boy two years younger than her was on the level of Jura and one of the top ten in the country. She could only imagine what kind of monster he would be as he grew older.

"The founder was said to have been just as young," Jura spoked up knowingly as he appeared from a door to the back. "Isn't that right… Naruto?"

Naruto cast a bored eye on Jura, more interested in talking to the pretty girl at the moment. "Hmm, I wouldn't know."

Jura paused, a rumbling noise reaching his ears. "Have you eaten yet?" Jura asked.

"Not yet."

"Cherry, would you mind," Jura asked kindly. "He must of had a long journey."

Naruto's ears perked up. "Cherry… so that's your name? Fitting."

Cherry nodded. She directed Naruto and Jura to an empty table isolated from the rest and left. Naruto took a seat and waited for Jura to settle down directly across from him.

"I assume you already spoke to Warrod-sama," Jura started. He took the drink offered to him gratefully from one of the bar maids and Naruto simply nodded in thanks. "That's why you took a while to get here."

Naruto leaned back in his chair, a hand behind his head and the other one holding his drink. "Yeah." He was looking around the place, watching all the people in it interact. _'So this is a guild, huh?'. _"Pretty cool place you got here. A bit crowded though… and loud."

Jura smiled lightly. "I have a feeling you aren't here to talk about my Guild," Jura questioned.

Naruto gave a lazy shrug, leaning further back on the chair lazily. "Have you ever heard of a dark Guild called Tartaros?"

Jura frowned at the question, but answered nonetheless. "Only that they were part of the Balam Alliance. Information regarding them is almost nonexistent. They were definitely the most secretive of the three."

"Balam alliance?" Naruto hummed, looking thoughtfully. "What's that?"

"An alliance between the three powerhouses of the underworld; Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart, and Tartaros. " Jura answered. "Why?"

"Huh, oh...no reason," Naruto waved him off, seemingly more interested on the breakfast plate Cherry was bringing him. He turned back to Jura and gave him a lazy smile. "She is a beauty, isn't she? _And_ she can cook. Bet you I can get a date with her. Back in my day, I was popular with the girls."

"You sound like an old man," Jura deadpanned at his words. "And she has a boyfriend."

"Oh well… her loss," Naruto said, not bothered at all with the information. He took the plate with a small smile. "Thank you, Cherry-chan!"

Cherry just blushed and walked away quickly, disappearing behind a closed door.

"Haha, she certainly doesn't act like she has a boyfriend. Must be my good looks, they never fail me," Naruto exclaimed, spearing a sausage with his fork and raised it to his mouth. He paused when he noticed Jura staring at him. "Thanks for the invite."

"So how are you feeling after that fight with that man," Jura asked. "He looked powerful. Even I would have had trouble with him."

"Weak," Naruto said with a mouthful of sausage, nodding sagely in satisfaction. He swallowed. "Don't get me wrong. I could probably wipe the floor with you, but I'm not happy with my current self."

Jura twitched at the slight jab against him, but chose to ignore it. "You seemed plenty strong to me."

"Hmm," Naruto hummed. "I guess so."

A large amount of his power had been sealed, with no way of being released without the one behind its creation. He was annoyed, but hardly concerned. It was a power he had only used sparingly back home and never in this world. He was without a doubt powerful enough without it to match anyone here… hopefully. _Senjutsu_ was more than enough to give a Dragon some trouble.

"What did that man want with you?" Jura questioned. "He seemed to know who you were. But he looked young, so unless he was immortal and met you before you were sealed…"

"I have my suspicions," Naruto muttered. The strange Dragon Slayer spoke about things that didn't make sense; about his_ time_. Considering the events that he spoke about- Naruto fighting Acnologia- never occurred; that only left one conclusion. Future events. Time-Travel is not impossible, and in a world where people can control time itself; it was more than likely. "Have you ever heard of a Dragon Slayer with the elements of Light and Darkness?"

Jura nodded. "Not a single Dragon Slayer, but two. They belong to the Sabertooth Guild and are called the Twin Dragons."

"Two huh, interesting," Naruto spoke thoughtfully. He would have to see what their connection was to his attacker. Maybe a couple broken bones here and there will make them talk. He suddenly looked up at Jura. "One other thing. As far as the world is concerned, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the apprentice of Warrod Sequen and new member of the Ten Wizard Saint. That's all, nothing more."

"Got it."

"Good." He speared another sausage and took a bite. "This food is really good!"

* * *

Naruto, humming quietly to himself strode over the crest of an enormous hill, the land around him dancing to his tune. A long black cloak billowed swiftly in the cool breeze behind him, which he had 'borrowed', protecting him from the scorching heat of the sun suspended up above. He wasn't an imposing figure, though slightly tall for his age, but there was something about him that would catch the attention of anyone who saw him pass.

Perhaps it was the glinting silver medallion attached to his chest that would shine brilliantly whenever it caught a ray of light, for anyone that caught a glimpse of it would recognize the insignia in the center immediately. It represented authority and power, and it was highly respected by both civilians and mages alike. More than likely though it was the fact that he looked no older than fifteen and yet was already part of _that _organization.

Naruto came to a stop, resting slightly on a large rock that surprisingly was underneath a giant tree that provided a large area of shade. How convenient. He gazed around for a moment, enjoying the scenery of a vast land full of life and large hills standing tall like mountains. He closed his blue eyes as a cool breeze swept the area, his bright golden hair falling around his face in long spiky locks. He enjoyed the view around him of vast fields of green stretching further than the eye can see; bringing back memories of what Konoha had been like.

His cloak continued to billow as he stood up, ready to continue his long trip. The sun was still high up in the sky, so he had no doubt that he would make it to his destination before day turned to night. He would have to return to this place someday, if only to enjoy the peace and quiet. A fond smile began to grow on his face, stretching out his whisker marks as he thought back to a certain place that had been just as relaxing as this, if not more so.

* * *

"_Good morning. You are finally awake after five days of being bedridden. How are you feeling?" A young blonde looked up with a confused look that held both apprehension and suspicion at the unfamiliar voice._

_:High pitched voice- female- and by the sound of it about my age. Threat level- no chakra- nonexistent. Unfamiliar territory- inside. Look for all possible exits._

"_I feel fine. Did you nurse me back to health?" Naruto finally got a good luck at the owner of the voice._

"_I'm glad, and yes I did. Please make sure that if you need anything or if you have any questions or concerns feel free to ask me. Okay?" She was indeed young; long-wavy, pale blonde hair that reached down to her feet, a single strand poking upwards. Her large pupiless-green eyes were observing him intently with such innocent curiosity that it caught Naruto slightly off guard. Those were not the eyes of an enemy._

"_Thank you...um…?" The young girl's eyes widened in understanding._

"_I'm Mavis Vermillion. " Naruto nodded slowly in contemplation, not recognizing her name. "Um, there is something I want to ask you." Naruto motioned for her to continue with a small hand gesture. "Your body...it rejected every healing spell I casted on it, but it seems to have gotten better by itself without my help?"_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, looking closely at the girl beside him and felt for her chakra. "Spell?"_

"_Yes. My magic spells did not work on you, something seemed to reject them." Sure enough, there was no trace of chakra on her body whatsoever, but that was impossible. Chakra was the life-force of the world, the energy that permeates everything._

"_You do not have any chakra," Naruto frowned, looking at the girl with intense curiosity. "How is that possible?"_

"_Chatara...what is that?" Mavis questioned._

"_Chakra… Mavis. It is the life-energy that the body produces, the energy that is essential to even the most basic of techniques. By meditation and physical exercise one can gain control of their chakra, allowing us to perform feats that would otherwise be considered impossible." Mavis eyes were sparkling with childish fascination, looking at the blonde in wonder. Naruto deadpanned and coughed into his hand once. "You mentioned spells and magic?"_

"_Uh-huh," Mavis nodded enthusiastically. "Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit can then form magic from that connection. We can then store that energy in our bodies and when we gain control of over it, we can use spells to do a multitude of things." Naruto nodded in a way that outwardly showed he understood, but on the inside was otherwise confused._

"_I see," Naruto muttered, looking at the girl intently. He needed to figure out where he currently was as soon as possible. Lack of information in his field was dangerous, and so far the girl seemed to be willing to answer his questions. He would have to question her more about what this "magic" was and what it was capable of, whether it was a threat or not. But that would have to wait as the door was pushed open before he could speak._

"_Mavi… oh, he is awake," It was a young girl in her early teens, close in age to himself. She has dark hair that is tied up in a pigtail with a set bangs, unkempt waves purposely let hanging over her forehead._

_Naruto raised an eyebrow in question, but otherwise remained silent. Being subjected to Illusionary techniques back home- even Tsukuyomi- he could tell apart an illusion from reality. They invaded your senses in a way that you could never feel you were trapped in it, but there were signs that would let you know. Now, he could not sense this 'magic' that was most likely the cause of this illusionary person he was looking at, but his eyes had always been sharper than most. Turning his gaze to Mavis, he noticed she was either ignorant to the 'magic' at play or she simply didn't care. Whatever the reason, it was none of his business. 'Why am I craving tea?' _

"_Hmmm… you never told me your name," Mavis demanded with a pout, looking at the blonde boy accusingly. The dark-haired girl giggled from her place by the door at Mavis' childish personality. "That's rude! I told you mine."_

_Naruto debated telling her his real name, but there were reasons why that wouldn't be a good idea. The whole world was his enemy- trying to rid itself of the calamity that was Trihexa- but it knew who it's enemy really was. He was not wrong. It was the world that was wrong and it's current system. Shinobi were the true enemy- causing war and destruction- and thriving in a world where deception and lies meant living another day. He waged war on the current system; Naruto Uzumaki sitting back as Trihexa took over and destroyed their enemies with the power sealed inside him. When not in battle, Naruto would take over in order to train his own abilities._

_It was almost poetic, two vastly different personalities within one body yet to accept themselves, forced to work together for one simple reason, survival. Trihexa, full of rage and hatred was fully compatible with the Nine Tail's corrosive chakra, destruction incarnate. Naruto, compassionate and loyal, had the full power of nature at his disposal as his Mokuton grew stronger._

_The Elemental Nation was hopeless when faced with a Naruto who fully accepted his dark-self, bringing the full power of the Nine-Tails and Hashirama together to create something inconceivable. That's right… he was Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and heir of Hashirama. Trihexa was just a manifestation of his own weakness, protecting him while he learned to protect himself._

_But he was not ready to give up that name yet. Let the world know he was still alive as they trembled in fear._

"_Trihexa."_

"_Trihexa? Weird name," Mavis responded. "Never heard of it." Naruto's eye twitched at the fast dismissal, wondering if this girl was living under a rock. How could she not know that name? Mavis, oblivious to the annoyed look the blonde was giving her stood up and motioned for him to follow. " Well then Trihexa, come on I want you to see this place."_

_With a lazy sigh, he stood up and followed her quietly. The girl already standing by the door disappeared behind it, followed closely by Mavis. The fact that she didn't recognize the name meant that she was not an enemy at least, or she was a very good actor. Whatever the case he would just deal with it like he does everything else, by just running away so he doesn't have to deal with it._

_Funny how the worst villain the world had ever seen… was a lazy bastard._

_He pushed the door open, blinding white light obscuring his vision until his eyes adjusted to it. When they did, his eyes widened in surprised. The nature energy rolling off this place was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was..._

"_Beautiful huh," Mavis' voice said beside him. "We call it Tenrou Island."_

* * *

Naruto smiled at the memory of his first meeting with Mavis as he continued on his way, climbing up another large hill without any trouble. His golden hair fell over his eyes, blocking the harsh glare from the sun. His eyes, if one were to catch a glimpse, are set in a constant lazy gaze that immediately gives off the feeling that they would rather be closed. Standing at the peak, he looked ahead at the vast grassland he would cross, pleasantly surprised to find smoke coming up from behind another hill. He slid down, quickly continuing forward in the general direction of the smoke.

After only twenty more minutes of walking he happened upon a small, out of the way village he doubted would be marked on a map. It appeared to consist of about fifteen houses or more, all made of wood and surrounded by what looked to be hastily made barricades and walls. More of said walls were being constructed by laboring villagers. The closer he got to the village, Naruto couldn't help but frown at the cloud of depression that seemed to loom over it's entirety. Weary eyes locked onto his form full of apprehension, fear, and mistrust. All around him were signs of poverty, people huddled together in the streets whispering and pointing his way. Windows were hastily shut close and mothers quickly scampered off with their children at the sight of the stranger. Naruto frown at the state of things.

"What business brings you here, stranger?" Naruto turned around and was surprised at what he was seeing, though on the outside he managed to keep his lazy expression. An elderly man stood in front of him, stocky in build and holding what looked to be an old and worn out katana. Behind him stood ten men, all varying in age and size with only one thing in common… all were glaring at Naruto. They were carrying an interesting assortment of makeshift weapons ranging from shovels to pitchforks and even kitchen knives. Naruto merely smiled and lifted his hands in surrender, not at all bother by the situation.

"Woah there, take it easy old man. I'm only passing by." The old men only glared in response and motioned for one of his men to pat him down for any hidden weapon on his body. Naruto merely lifted an eyebrow in question, but otherwise kept smiling at the group. The man behind Naruto nodded in satisfaction and stepped back, signaling the old man the stranger was clean. Grunting in response, the old man walked past Naruto and motioned for him to follow, the group of men dispersing but not before giving the blond one last glare.

"Sorry about that, but with what's been going on we can't be too careful around strangers," the old man said, not bothering to look at him. He stopped in front of the people building walls and barricades, shaking his head at the poorly constructed defenses. He muttered something unintelligible to himself and began walking away. "Even if that person is a Wizard Saint."

"You know… those defenses wouldn't even stop a very determined cripple," Naruto pointed out jokingly. He heard the old man snort in response. "So why can't you feel safe around a Wizard Saint. Aren't we supposed to be like the good guys?"

"Yeah well, it gives them a sense of hope and protection, not that it will help us much." Naruto looked away from where he had been staring at, instead focusing on the old man who had stopped again in front of a field full of crops. Naruto grimaced at the poor state of things, knowing well those crops wouldn't last long enough to produce food. " And to answer your question, not every Wizard Saint is a saint, if you know what I mean. Or that's what I've heard anyways."

"Hm, and what would they need protection against that they even have to build walls and barricades, wild animals?" Naruto asked, picking a rotten tomato from the ground, looking at it and tossing it away. "Way I see it, the only protection they need is from whoever is in charge of farming. This crap will only give them food poisoning." He picked another vegetable, an onion this time, to further prove his point. It was brown, not the usual white it is suppose to be.

The old man snatched the rotten onion from Naruto's hand and tossed it away, glaring at the blond. "That farmer would be me." Naruto could only smile sheepishly, a hand rubbing the back of his head. "And protection against those thugs from Bosco, damn bastards can't leave us alone."

"They steal your money, food… bully you?" Naruto questioned.

"If it were only that simple. Those bastards are slavers. They take our women and children," the old man spit out, fist clenching and eyes full of anger. Naruto frowned, eyeing the old man carefully.

"Why don't you just train the men to fight? They could help defend this place," Naruto asked. The old man looked at him questioningly, making Naruto sigh at having to explain himself. "You're a soldier, or a retired one at least."

"And how did you figure that?"

Naruto shrugged. "The way you walk shows signs of physical training and the fact your hand does not stray far from the knife you have strapped to your belt, hidden underneath your shirt tells me you are ready to defend yourself at any given moment. Paranoia like that can only be acquired through battle experience."

"Pretty good for a child. I was a General under the command of the King before I retired and came by this little village. Decided to settle here, thought it was a peaceful place." the old man admitted. "My name is Hiruzen." Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. "And to answer your question, I was hoping these men would not need the teachings that are only used for violence. Guess I was wrong."

"How long ago was it?" Hiruzen raised an eyebrow in question. "The raid by those Bosco slavers I mean."

"It was earlier today, which is why there was smoke rising from here, " the Hiruzen said. "They burnt down a house in anger after one of our young women put up quite a fight, Tsunami is her name."

"Hm, sounds like quite a problem you people have," Naruto hummed, looking at Hiruzen from the corner of his eye. "Perhaps I can help… for the right price, of course."

"And what would that price be?"

It wasn't long before he found himself standing on a cliff overlooking the lone road leading to the country of Bosco. A large trail of dust rose in the distance below, growing smaller and smaller as it got further away. They were moving slow, obviously not expecting to be attacked at all once they crossed into the dry desert of Bosco. Naruto walked slowly to the very edge, eyes locked onto the target. He would have to show them Fiore had no tolerance for slavery. He disappeared without a trace.

The group of slavers halted to a stop as a thick fog broke through the area, limiting eyesight to the tip of the nose. One of the thugs had obviously noticed this was not a normal trick of mother nature, but man-made. The area around them was too dry for fog this thick and humid to be able to form.

"H-Hey, stay alert and surround the wagon," one of the thugs called out to the rest, no doubt the leader. He quickly reached for his weapon as he saw a shadow move. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"The women and children you took," a voice whispered in his ear. The thug's eyes opened wide in shock, his body involuntarily reacting with a wild swing of his sword. His heart dropped as the blade was caught with two fingers and the fog explode outward with a powerful gust of wind that originated from his attacker, revealing his group of ten men sprawled on the ground dead with pools of blood underneath them, their throats cut open from very precise slices.

The leader scrambled back to get some distance from his attacker, his face no longer of fear but twisting to show his rage. Naruto let go of the sword, watching the man back up with a bored gaze. "Do you want to fight?"

"You killed my comrades!" Naruto raised an eyebrow as the wind started to pick up, but only in their location. The leader raised his sword in front of him, two hands gripping the hilt tightly and a green hue around him. Naruto said nothing, just standing there with his arms crossed and cloak billowing with the fierce wind around him. "So I will kill _you_."

"Hm. Are you surprised I killed your comrades?" Naruto asked, curiosity lacing his words. "You're slavers, forcefully taking women and children from their home in order to sell them to the highest bidder. They got what was coming to them."

"We did what we had to do," the leader spit back, barely restraining himself from launching at the blonde kid. "We..."

"You did what you were paid to do, " Naruto interrupted him. He looked impassive now. "There is a difference."

The wind begun to pick up even stronger. "I'll kill yo…"

The leader never got to finish as Naruto appeared in front of him, his fist tearing through skin and muscle, breaking through bone, crushing his heart, and finally bursting from his back. He locked eyes with the blonde, eyes wide with horror and mouth gushing blood as he let out one last breath. Naruto pulled his arm out, now covered in blood, from the dead man, but if it bothered him he did not show it.

"Damn, I need a change of clothes."

He walked through the dead corpses rather calmly, stopping next to the wagon the thugs had been transporting. Tearing the lock apart, he opened the door only for his hands to tighten into fists at the sight in front of him. The women and children he was looking for were currently bound to their seats, their arms and legs bound at their wrists and ankles. Most looked at him with wide eyes full of fear and tear stained, while some were asleep or unconscious, he couldn't tell. Frowning at the state of things, he quickly set about freeing each one of them, coating his hand in a thin layer of wind chakra and slicing through their chains.

"Ok, you're free now, go." The women stared at him with confusion, hesitant to move. Suddenly a women all the way to the back, mid-twenties and purple hair stood up with a smile on her face as she wiped away the tears from her eyes, putting up a strong front for the rest. "Thank you."

"Tsunami?" She nodded, surprised he knew her name. "I heard you put up quite a fight."

"Yes."

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement with a smile. "Brave and pretty, a good combination. Lead them back. I'm sure your families are waiting."

"You heard that? Our families are waiting, so let's go!" That did the trick as one by one they started exiting the wagon, some letting out cries of surprise at the unmoving bodies strewn about covered in blood outside.

"He killed them all!"

"Was there no other way?" Naruto looked at the purple haired women in confusion. "Maybe send them to prison."

"Yes, there are always different ways. This is just what I'm most used to," Naruto offered with a shrug. "I'm sorry if _you're_ not used to this."

Tsunami simply nodded and turned to lead her fellow prisoners home. Each one gave him their appreciation, letting him know he was welcome to visit anytime. One girl even said if he was ever feeling lonely, he should stop by. That one made his day.

"Will I ever see you again?" Tsunami said, suddenly turning back to ask him.

"I'm sure," Naruto smiled. "Oh, and please let Hiruzen know I expect him to keep his end of the deal."

* * *

Night had fallen when Naruto arrived at the base of a small hill, a narrow staircase composed of large, flat stones leading up to the top. He was in the right path, if the engraving roughly carved into one of the large rocks flanking the staircase that read 'Fairy Tail' along with the Guild's was any indication. This is not exactly what he expected, but it was inevitable with the current situation. Still, it meant more work for him which he was certainly not looking forward to.

Once he reached the top, sitting at the center of a woody area- mirroring the current condition of the Guild- was a ruined building. It resembled a small tavern more than a headquarter with one floor and walls mainly composed of stones with visible cracks here and there, one side almost fully covered by vines. He didn't even bother looking at the rest of the building, with what he'd seen having been enough. He did notice, however, the lights were off.

'_Hmm, maybe they all went home._'

He stood there for a few minutes, before deciding to come back tomorrow as he lazily made his way back the direction he came from. His ear twitched and his head tilted to the right as the sound of soft footsteps hitting wood reached him. He turned around at the sound of the door opening, an amused smile on his face as he caught the look of surprise on the girl's face. She paused for a second, fear flashing through her face before quickly being replaced with a nervous smile of her own.

From what he could see, she was a real beauty. A petite young women with short, violet-colored hair and green eyes. She wore a lime-green color blouse with a green neckline and white skirt, complimented with a pair of green boots. She held a pair of keys in her hand as she turned towards him.

"Ah, I'm sorry but I was just about to close for the night." The girl gave the blonde an apologetic look. "You can come back tomorrow morning, if you would like."

"I see," came the cool reply as Naruto once again turned to leave. '_Damn! I was hoping to join today so I could at least crash in there for the night,_' thought Naruto as he cried anime tears inside. On the outside, he let out a tired sigh at the thought of sleeping outside. "Goodnight then."

* * *

**What can I say but College. I'm a freshman so I had to get use to everything, which means less time to write. **

**Next chapter should be out soon though.**

**The Last King**


	4. Joining a Guild

God of the Ten Wizard Saints

Chapter 4: Joining a Guild

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail or anything else that may be referenced in this story.**

* * *

"_Am I wrong?"_

"_**You're not wrong… this world is wrong.**__"_

_His view of the world was split right in half. _

_Through his left eye- the blue eye of Naruto Uzumaki- he saw Hokage-jiji, Iruka, Kakashi-sensei, Ero-sennin, his teammates…_

_All the people that were nice to him, and behind them a vast forest full of life._

_Through his right eye- the red eye of Trihexa- he saw Mizuki, the blank-face masked shinobi, the villagers…_

_All the people that showed him hatred, and behind them the world on fire._

"_What's the right choice?"_

"_**Destroy the Shinobi System. That's the right choice.**__"_

"_But why?"_

"_**Because it's corrupt. Because it breeds hatred. Because it breeds war.**__" _

"_My parents died for this."_

"_**Your father agreed that as long as there is a Ninja System, there can be no peace.**__"_

"_To be a ninja is to confront hatred."_

"_**Whatever choice… he has faith you will make the right one.**__"_

* * *

_He left everything he knew behind. He turned his back on the world. It was time to be a little selfish. He wanted the Shinobi System destroyed. He wanted a peaceful world. But first he had to get strong. He would travel, he would learn, and he would grow, but as Naruto Uzumaki._

_Nature was on his side- and would forever be. Trihexa had the full power of the Kyuubi. He had the full might of the Mokuton. He needed to be just as strong. No… he needed to be stronger._

_One day- not too far off- they would become one. A power to destroy and a power to create, combined into one._

"_**My name will shake the world.**__"_

* * *

"Why do you want to join our Guild?'

Meeting with Macao Conbolt was an amusing ordeal, especially with the little respect he inspired out of his own Guild mates. The position of Master had always and forever will be a test of willpower, and Macao- in his short year in the position- has had enough.

The air in the office was warm and overlapped with the scent of moldy wood and the heavy aroma of booze and a trace of spicy food.

"Like anybody else, I'm intrigued by the stories and rumors surrounding this Guild."

Technically that wasn't a lie. Or rather not the entire truth behind his reasoning for wanting to join Fairy Tail. Whatever the case, they were in need of strong mages. He was strong right?

_He had brought the Elemental Nations to it's knees and killed the so called gods of his world- of course he was strong._

"Phantom Lord, Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart…" Naruto said, naming a few of the major battles Fairy Tail had been involved in. "A never ending adventure. I want to be a part of that."

"Very well," Macao replied, nodding in satisfaction at the blonde's words. "How about sharing something about yourself."

He contemplated just what he was going to say and how much he wasn't. His past was best left buried with the bones of his once called comrades. He was in a new world, a new beginning or rather a new past. How confusing and crazy did that sound? Goddam _Space-Time_ portal and Demon chakra.

Keeping Fairy Heart safe was the highest priority- because he would not let Mavis' body be desecrated in any manner- but making Fairy Tail great again was of the utmost importance as well. She would be disappointed to see her Guild reduced to such a state. Decisions, decisions. What a pain.

In the end, the past was the past and had no place in the present.

"My full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," Naruto smiled. How long since he had used his full name? He couldn't back home, and certainly didn't trust anyone here besides Mavis and her group. He shook his head. "I'm fifteen and a member of the Ten Wizard Saints."

Macao nodded slowly, as if confirming something he had already concluded. The blonde _was_ wearing the medallion. Yet, lurking behind his tired eyes was the spark of disbelief, and hope. "How did you become a member at your age?"

"Blood, sweat, and tears," Naruto joked. "And enough power to level a continent."

_That last part… yeah, that wasn't a lie._

Macao seemed to give that last bit some consideration. "For some reason I believe you."

"You should," Naruto said, looking amused. "The power that I wield is considerable and there are few that can match it. Use it wisely."

"And how do you suppose I use it," Macao asked, looking curious.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something when the door to the office was pushed opened and more people walked in. Naruto turned his head and observed the group curiously. He noticed a limp on the female's step and the young man's hand covered in bandages. The little boy in between, who happened to look like a certain Guild master, appeared unharmed.

"We're back, master!" the women called cheerfully.

The man waved in greeting with the hand that was bandaged. The little kid, on the other hand, had a scowl on his face and seemed to be looking everywhere but at Macao. Macao's eyes lit up and he grinned brightly at the group.

"Alzack, Bisca, Romeo!" Master exclaimed happily. "You guys are back sooner than I expected."

"Yep," Bisca responded. "The mission was a success. Nothing our team couldn't handle."

The other two nodded in agreement. Macao noticed their ruffled state, but before he could voice his concern they were interrupted once more. The door opened and Naruto recognized the person that walked in as the girl from last night. In her arms was a child- female- and by the looks of it belonged to the couple that had just returned from their mission. The green-haired women's face looked like it was about to split apart with joy as she took the baby in her arms and the man moved closer to her in response. In all, they looked like a happy family.

Naruto closed his eyes and pretended to dozed off amidst the warmth the people around him radiated.

Kinana stepped back from the small family and after giving Naruto a short nod, didn't say a word as she left the room. Naruto continued to pretend he was asleep and Macao just smiled at the scene. For all the hardships they were facing, there were some small moments that just seem to make everything much more bearable. He looked over to the blond and after a few moments snapped his fingers twice to wake him up. Naruto cracked his eyes open and shrugged before stretching his arms out and standing up.

That got the attention of everyone.

It wasn't until he stood up that the rest of the occupants realized there was someone else besides the Master in the small office.

"So," Naruto drawled out slowly. "I'll come back later to make this official. I remembered I have something to do before I officially join."

Before Macao could respond, Naruto was already out the door. Noticing the questioning looks he was getting from the others, he smiled and leaned back as he delivered the news.

"That, my friends… and son, is Naruto Uzumaki and he wants to join our Guild," Macao answered the unspoken question that lingered in the air. His smiled grew wider. "Oh, did I mention he is a Wizard Saint."

Suffice to say, mouths where hanging to the floor in shock.

* * *

Magnolia's only blacksmith shop was located in the commercial road of the city, hidden within an abandoned alleyway. It was a small building with only small amounts of stock weaponry and supplies. It was rare to see Rune Knights enter this shop- their supplies provided by the Council and shipped from the Capital's main armory- and most mages disregarded weapons in favor of magic. It was unreasonable to stay open under those circumstances, unless you specialize in custom-made equipment. Most of the request the shop got were very routine. Mages looked to have the best weapon, the best armor, the best gear, and for the most part left satisfied.

Naruto Uzumaki, wearing an orange sleeveless shirt, black short, and black sandals, stepped past the door holding the open sign and into the main armory room. Loud noise invaded his senses immediately, and he whistled in surprise at the large number of mages within the shop. It had been empty when he placed his order earlier this morning and now a large number of mages shouted orders left and right. There were at least a hundred mages from different Guilds waiting within the small room, and the clerks behind the counter struggled to keep up with every request as they were overwhelmed, clearly not used to this many customers at once.

Naruto sidestepped left as a tall man in his late thirties pushed his way towards the door. He towered over most of everybody in the room and had a taunting smirk on his face. Naruto immediately noticed the air around the man was cold, and the mages around him felt it too by the way they back away from him, looking strangely uneasy. His eyes narrowed as he caught a glimpse of the writing on his armor; _Absolute Zero_. That man was dangerous.

"One person at a time please!" the clerk called, his voice drowning in the noise. "Form a line! Next!"

A random mage walked up to the counter to receive his order.

"Here's your order," the clerk said, wiping the sweat from his eyes. "Your weapon will be ready by tomorrow morning."

The mage nodded curtly and walked away. As soon as he turned, a rush of mages moved to the front, pushing and shoving each other to be next in line. The clerk noticed Naruto amongst the crowd and eyes widening rushed to the back of the room. Not a moment later, he appeared back with his arms full of stuff. He dumped in all on the counter and hurriedly called him over.

"Please, form into a line!" he called out once again. "A line, thank you!"

Naruto stepped forward and wordlessly handed him the ticket he got earlier. The man wasted no time in flipping it over and glancing at it for a few minutes. He nodded his head and handed back the ticket to the blonde.

"Everything seems to be in order," he said, writing something down. "Just making sure I got everything you requested."

"I thought you guys rarely got this many customers?" Naruto asked.

"We don't," the clerk agreed tiredly. "Apparently just about a month ago, the Capital made an announcement that they would be holding an event called the Grand Magic Games. Every legal Guild will be competing to be crowned the top Guild in Fiore as well as receive a large quantity of money. Since then, we have been having similar rushes like this one nonstop."

"Hm, sounds like fun," Naruto said, handing the money for his order. "Thanks for having this ready so quickly."

"No problem," the clerk replied honestly. "We just hope you become a regular from now on. We haven't had someone as important in our store since Erza Scarlet, our number one customer."

"Erza Scarlet?"

"Fairy Tail's Titania," the clerk responded. "She was a very famous mage before her disappearance."

"Sounds like an interesting person," Naruto said, grabbing his stuff and turned. "I'll definitely be back."

Naruto turned to leave, openly ignoring the glares he was receiving from everyone else in the room. One of them stepped in front of Naruto, getting in his personal space and pointing a menacing finger at him.

"Why the hell do you get to cut the line, huh!" the big, burly and mean-looking man demanded. Someone from the crowd quickly moved to intercept the guy, and turned around to look at Naruto with fear in his eyes.

"Pardon my friend," the smaller man said, pushing the burly man behind him and out of Naruto's way. He motioned for Naruto to pass through. "Please, don't let us hold you up."

"What!"

Naruto stood there for a few second, the room quiet as everyone held their breaths, and then begun walking once again. As soon as Naruto disappeared behind the door, the small man turned to his taller- and dumber- friend and hit him upside the head. Every one else looked at the man like he was from another planet, their bodies tense and stiff from the event just moments ago.

"Are you blind? Did you not see the medallion on that boy's chest?" the smaller man yelled. "That boy was a Wizard Saint and you had the bright idea to get in his face. He could have killed you with one finger."

* * *

As Naruto moved closer and closer to the famous guild, the land became rocky and mountainous. The ground was more rugged, and green gave way to gray as the plants and trees began to thin. A range of mountains appeared in the horizon and, the closer he got, the ground turned from gray to black twisted rocks that were strewn throughout the dead, desolate land; an appropriate setting for a Guild that hates weakness. The land gave the sense of something dark and powerful lurking about, darting from shadow to shadow. Giant gray stone walls began to emerge at the base of a large mountain, and Naruto took his first look at the Guild headquarters of Sabertooth.

It was an enormous structure, more of a small town than a headquarter, and far larger than Fairy Tail itself. The road leading up to the imposing building is identified by a large banner, covered in lines and sporting light edges, and bears the Guild's symbol, held up by a horizontal staff secured via a chain to a metal ring, adorned by fang-like protrusions, which tops the high pole sustaining the emblem. The main building was a highly complex design, built of several structures joined together, each one placed on top on of the other. It generated the imposing theme of a large elongated pyramid, adorned by a multitude of facades, windows and pillars, as well as by some pointed towers protruding upwards from its upper part. On top of the giant structure, watching over its land like a ruler would, stood a massive statue of a long extinct Saber-tooth cat, it's jaw opened in a roar.

Naruto was impressed. His black cloak danced about him, and his blue eyes pierced the looming building with a calculating gaze. Starting here, he would have to tread carefully. With a puff of smoke, an Anbu mask appeared on his face, a blank face mask, specially order.

Objective: Find out the connection between the Twin Dragons, Sabertooth and theDragon Slayer from a day ago.

"_The earth will crumble, the skies shall burn, and the flames of light shall be extinguished, for I will be the Dragon King: the emperor born from the Dragon King Festival!"_

The words of that Dragon Slayer. The sun was beginning to set, and night taking over.

"_My plan is already set in motion. Even as we speak, plans are being made that will further my own goal. It will take a few years for the Gate to acquire enough power, but when it does…"_

Was Sabertooth making those plans? Where they accomplices? What was this "Gate" he mentioned? All questions that needed answers.

It was time.

* * *

A throne-like seat stood at the end of a grand room, built from stone to represent power and precious rocks to signify wealth. Seated upon it was a massive and extremely muscular man, his physique untarnished by age. Standing around the apparent leader were four people, all of them among the strongest mages under his command. They stood still under his gaze, their faces guarded and emotionless.

The 'god' of Sabertooth, was a very massive and heavily muscular man. His green hair spiked to his shoulders like a mane, two locks falling on either side of his face and was held in place by a plain black headband. Around his neck were three golden ornamental rings along with another necklace adorned with fang-like pendants. His little amount of clothing consisted of a pair of striped pants with a fur-rimmed, tiger-patterned cloth tied around his waist and dark armbands with small white furry ball on the outer side.

His name was Orga Nanagear, _Lightning God Slayer_, and considered the strongest mage of Sabertooth in terms of raw strength.

The pride of the Guild, was a slender, well-endowed young girl with light-blue colored hair with a blue rose adorning the top. She dons a heavy cloak clasped together by a star-shaped clip along with a feathery trim around the chest, shoulders, and mid-back, along with a blouse and shorts.

Her name is Yukino Agria, _Celestial Spirit Mage_, and the younger sister of the former member of Oracion Seis, Sorano.

"You should be aware why I called you here today," spoke the man seated on the throne.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the Grand Magic Games announcement," answered Rufus Lore, _Minstrel Who Sings to the Red Moon_, and perhaps the most versatile and dangerous mage among their ranks. Like Kakashi Hatake, he did not command overwhelming power, but instead relied on his prodigious mind and large repertoire of attacks. "If memory serves me right, it's the first time an event such as this has ever been held."

"Of course, there is no doubt we will utterly crush our competition," stated Minerva Orland, _Ace of Sabertooth_, and most ruthless of the group. She had no mercy and did not know the concept of holding back. As it was, she was perfectly capable of killing.

"Failure is unacceptable and will be severely punished," warned their Master. "Our goal is within reach. Soon we will officially be the top Guild in Fiore."

Before anyone could respond, a deafening explosion ripped through the air. The ground shook, and the leader sprung to his feet in an instant. Orga raced to the nearest window and hastily peered outside. There was a thick fog blocking any form of visibility and he cursed under his breath. A shadow raced past the window and he stepped back in surprise. Then, not a second later, another explosion shook the foundation of the Guild. The walls rumbled and the windows shattered in front of him.

The explosion was closer.

Shouts were coming from outside, and a nameless mage burst through the doors of the room. Minerva watched as the mage, covered in dust and sweat, rushed to her father and frantically explained the situation. Apparently, hundreds of masked individuals suddenly attacked and were not detected until it was too late. Another explosion ripped through the Guild.

"What's the plan?" Yukino asked from beside her.

Rufus kept his eyes closed. He had a very good idea of what the enemy was doing, but their goal still remained a mystery. They were well versed in concealing their magic and had remained undetected by their sensors. In that case, the fog was to their advantage and worked to create chaos. By now, the mages outside were most likely incapacitated and the ones inside the castle were efficiently securing the base. Smaller explosions kept taking place, and Rufus narrowed his eyes, his suspicions growing.

There was a commotion outside, shouting and screaming, and then everything went quiet. At the command of her father, the nameless mage rushed to the door. Their magic fluctuated in anticipation, but when the door opened there was nothing. A mustard-colored gas seeped into the room from the hallway and the nameless mage wobbled on his feet before dropping to the floor. Widening their eyes in surprise, Minerva acted quickly and suddenly the group was standing outside amidst the thick fog.

"Rufus, do you know what's going on?" demanded the Master.

"No," Rufus answered. He kept looking at the fog intently. "I can't pinpoint the enemy's location."

"Then we're at a disadvantage," said Yukino.

"Focus," Jiemma growled as he observed the mist.

His magic surged through his body, muscles tightening in response. Without the explosions, chaos and the screams of his men, the area was deathly silent. He could tell the mist was unnatural, and his senses were tingling. Their rise to power had angered many Guilds- and they had made many enemies along the way- but none that would openly attack them like this. For all their strength and bravado, they didn't want to risk the ire of the Council.

Something flashed in the corner of his eye, and then a great wave of heat washed over them. There was the smell of burning, and then a massive fiery orb of flames came crashing down on the group. Jiemma evaded the attack in time, but could still feel the fire burning at his skin. He grunted in pain as he landed a few meters away, watching as the explosion of fire and burning rock tore the area apart.

He didn't have time to assess the situation. He brought his hand up to in defense as something lunged at him. With an angry scowl, he reacted with a powerful burst of magic, a shockwave tearing the ground apart in a shower of debris. There was a flash of silver light and Jiemma stilled. His eyes were wide with shock as he was forcefully ripped off the ground- his shockwave torn apart by a more powerful wall of silver light- and ended up in a large size crater.

His body was imbedded in the ground, eyes widened in disbelief and body broken. He let out a grunt of pain as he tried to move, but it was no use. His eyes focus on a figure standing at the edge of the crater, eyes glowing blue through the blank mask he wore. The figure waved once at him as he turned around, his hooded cloak fluttering in the air.

It was unacceptable. They were the strongest Guild in Fiore and they were caught off guard like this. He clenched his fist in anger and let out a growl. To be defeated in this manner. Pathetic.

* * *

"Where are your Dragon Slayers?" Naruto asked.

Minerva stepped forward- unofficial leader of the group- and currently the strongest. They were up against a powerful individual, four against one, and yet she could not foresee the outcome of the battle that would no doubt take place. She could only assume her father had been defeated and they would not be getting any reinforcements any time soon. Four against one. They were alone.

"Where is the Master?" Minerva shot back.

Naruto didn't respond, and instead chose to attack in that moment. His body and mind eerily calm, he lunged at the group in a burst of speed, blitzing Minerva in a matter of seconds and slashing at her exposed body. He faltered, however, when instead of dodging, she simply disappeared in a swirl of Space-Time magic. Chakra surged through his body, condensing around his legs as he stopped, and blasted back away from the group.

_That was like Kamui. He had to assume it was just as dangerous._

The problem with the technique had been its unpredictability. The user could literally appear anywhere on the battlefield- more importantly- in any of Naruto's blind spot. He had fought it by sensing the miniscule spike of chakra the technique produced along with his quick reflexes to dodge and counter. However, in this world his sensing abilities were useless.

Naruto was anything but unprepared.

_Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld_

Naruto molded earth elemental chakra and slapped his hands on the ground. The earth rippled once and the ground underneath the group of three softened into a swamp of sticky mud. The adhesive, chakra-infused liquid ensnared the bodies of the Sabertooth mages, and like it was sentient, begun to drag them down into its depths. That would slow them down, for now.

_Now, to deal with that girl._

_Barrier: Canopy Method Formation_

Naruto's chakra spiked as he clapped his hands together, and a translucent spherical detection barrier propelled outwards. The barrier expanded to encompass a large area and he became aware of everything that moved within it. The drawback? In order for the barrier to be active, he had to keep his hands together.

Naruto started moving- retreating to higher ground the nearby cliffs provided- the barrier moving along with him. His figure blurred, and he dodged a blast of magic as Minerva appeared within his sphere. He leaned his body to the side as Minerva swirled beside him, and he turned to look at her. Chakra wove through his hair, hardening and elongating beyond what was normal, and lashed out at Minerva, which was then flung away by her magic. It had wrapped around her hand, no doubt for melee. He reared his head away from a swipe and a hail of needles was let loose. Minerva jerked away in surprise, a few grazing her delicate skin and she swirled away, appearing right behind the masked figure. He felt everything within the barrier and ducked just in time, swiping at her legs in retaliation. She lost her balance, and the ground started to rumbled underneath, making her stop short.

Thick vines burst from the earth, tearing through the rocky terrain with ease and wrapping around her curvaceous body. They tightened around her, restricting her movements and making her struggles futile. She couldn't teleport, not while she was being held down. Naruto cocked his head and burst in a poof of smoke. Minerva's eyes widened in surprise.

The real Naruto was suddenly in front of the struggling girl, hands in his pockets and completely relaxed. Immobilized by his wood style, Naruto watched as the girl gave him a fierce glare, her magic lashing out uncontrollably around her in a futile attempt to break her binds. A minute later, the girl gave him a resigned look and her magic retracted and the purple light disappeared.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

Black and White light flared up behind him, then he disappeared under a massive explosion that tore through any hastily made defense he put up. There was a tremendous boom and the earth shook from the powerful shockwave that followed. Two teens appeared beside Minerva, cutting through the vines holding her in place. Minerva nodded in acknowledgement- looking towards where her enemy had been- and her eyes widened in surprise as he flew out of the smoke, skidding on the ground and halting to a stop a distance away.

_The Twin Dragons, finally._

Naruto stood up to his full height, revealing his damaged form. His armor was blown away, leaving his upper body bare and his cloak in tatters. His mask was cracked, one side of his face visible, which stared at the new comers with annoyance. He was left barefoot, and his pants were burnt to where they could now be considered shorts. He shrugged the cloak off, and watched it fly away. He was left in only his 'shorts'. He turned his gaze back to the group and sighed. Steam was flowing off his body, from where his powerful chakra healed every damage his body had obtained.

Naruto took a step forward, but looked up in time to see a thunderstorm brewing. From the heavens came a powerful bolt of black lightning, crackling black light ripping through the air. His eyes widened- thinking of a certain Kumo-nin- but cut the bolt of lightning in half with ease nonetheless. His hand was encased with blue lightning, roaring like a thousand chirping birds. He smiled, as he watched the rest of the Sabertooth mages show up.

_Chidori_

All seven of them stood in front of him, their respective magic flaring up to life- powerful magic- all aimed at him.

Seven against one.

"Good," Naruto laughed. "Nothing less will do."

Unfortunately, he couldn't go all out. _Too many witnesses_. His eyes briefly landed on a nearby cliff, before focusing on his opponents. A mass of condensed chakra formed in his hand, erratically swirling in every direction and pulsating with raw power.

_Rasengan_

He blasted off the ground, and within second was upon the group.

In the end, they were not strong enough.

Silver sat at the edge of a cliff, his arms folded. His face was amused and held a smirk in place. But underneath that, was a sense of dark satisfaction and curiosity. He rose from his spot, and took once last look at the blonde figure, committing to memory everything he just witnessed.

He did not used magic.

He stood there, gazing at the broken battlefield in wonder. It was hard to tell what he was thinking, as his gaze roamed over the area. What he had witnessed was a one sided battle. He wondered about fighting him. Who would win? One thing was for certain.

That boy was powerful.

And he was dangerous.

* * *

**I'm honestly surprised by how many complains I got regarding Naruto's sealed power. I personally hate an overpowered Naruto that easily crushes anyone in his way. If that were the case, Naruto could easily kill Zeref and Acnologia, and the story would be done with, no point in dragging it on.**

**I honestly like a Naruto that plays around with his opponents before getting serious.**

**But for those of you who are worried that he is too weak… well he hasn't even pulled off any powerful Mokuton techniques yet and he's already crushing people.**

**So imagine, just imagine, when he pulls out the True Several Thousand Hands.**

**I honest can't wake.**

**Also, if anyone interested in being my beta, hit me up or whatever. I don't know how that works. I'm guessing it will make my stories better, cause I'm a kinda suck at writing if you haven't already noticed. So yeah.**

**Please leave a review**

**The Last King**


	5. Time Skip

God of the Ten Wizard Saints

Chapter 5: Time Skip

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail or anything else that may be referenced in this story.**

* * *

It had truly been a long afternoon, but Naruto had made sure Sabertooth was not in league with with any criminal activity.

Naruto looked away from the group of fallen mages and instead, he focused on a particularly interesting hill. Before attacking Sabertooth, he placed _Shadow Clones_ in strategic vantage points, and one had discovered a lone man watching his fight. It had dispelled immediately, alerting Naruto to the intruder.

He had planned to simply ignore the mysterious observer, but now he was curious.

Naruto appeared on the hill his clone had informed him about with an overpowered _Shunshin_. A figure stood before him, seemingly waiting for him a good distance from his previous location.

* * *

_Naruto sidestepped left as a tall man in his late thirties pushed his way towards the door. He towered over most of everybody in the room and had a taunting smirk on his face. Naruto immediately noticed the air around the man was cold, and the mages around him felt it too by the way they back away from him, looking strangely uneasy. His eyes narrowed as he caught a glimpse of the writing on his armor; Absolute Zero._

* * *

He immediately recognized the person from the armory in Magnolia. Obviously that and this encounter are not purely coincidental.

Naruto observed in mild interest as the sky darkened with grey clouds, and raised an eyebrow when he noticed the man completely ignorant to the changing weather. The temperature dropped significantly, too fast to be considered normal and Naruto let out an involuntary shiver as a cold wind swept over the area. His breaths were now visible.

"Weird weather we're having, huh," Naruto spoke softly.

"I heard it's supposed to get worse," the man said. He looked up at the sky briefly. "Must be global warming if you ask me."

"It must be," Naruto replied. "I supposed I should get some clothes appropriate for the weather."

"You really should," the man agreed. "You might catch a cold if you don't, or worse, you might freeze to death."

Naruto kept his smile in place, but his eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. The man, however, seemed to catch the movement, and grinned in return.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Silver," the man replied. "How bout yours?"

"Naruto," the blonde answered.

The young Wizard Saint reached up and tugged at what was left of his mask, and kept tugging until it came loose- and removed it fully from his face. Silver blinked, and looked surprised by his age. He was particularly amused by the whisker marks the boy had, but remained silent.

"Well, what a surprise," Silver exclaimed in mock astonishment. "You're that kid from the armory in Magnolia."

"I am," Naruto said tightly. "But then, you already knew that didn't you."

Silver shrugged.

He was about to say more, but Naruto abruptly lunged at him, a kunai glinting in his hand. As soon as Naruto moved, Silver waved his hand nonchalantly and froze the blonde solid. Silver frowned and turned his head to the side to see the blonde was standing there calmly and looked back to where he was supposed to be frozen solid. He blinked rapidly in confusion.

Naruto blasted from the ground and engaged Silver in close combat, his flawless and precise movements matched only by the power behind Silver's punches. The ground broke every time their fists met, causing debris to fly up. Naruto begun to move faster, becoming more of a blur by the second and Silver seemed to only just be keeping up with some effort.

Naruto flared his chakra even more, his eyes flashing silver from the power. Silver's eyes widened in realization and jumped away from the blonde, his arm outstretched. A shock wave of pure chakra collided against a wall of ice and met with a resounding boom. Silver frowned at the multiple cracks on his wall of ice, but nonetheless, it held strong against the monstrous impact of Naruto's shock wave.

Silver laughed.

"Unfortunately, I was only supposed to keep an eye on you," Silver explained. "So I should be heading back before I get in more trouble."

Naruto shrugged uncaringly.

"You're not going anywhere."

The young Wizard Saint flipped through some hand signs, feeling the familiar burning in his throat as he converted his chakra into the fire element.

_Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique_

He reared his head back and spit out a giant sphere of super heated fire. Silver looked surprised, and jumped back as another wall of ice rose in front of him. The fire exploded against the barrier, but the ice was far from normal and remained unscathed by the roaring flames.

Silver swept his hand out and a hail of ice spikes rained down on Naruto, who merely lifted a hand with a single seal. His chakra surged through the ground, creating wooden pillars from left and right. The wooden pillars locked together in a dome-shaped barrier that stopped the hail of ice spikes effortlessly.

Silver raised an eyebrow at the wooden shield the blonde had created. He had not used that in his battle against those mages.

"Wood Magic? But then, it's weird how I don't sense any magic in any of your attacks. Perhaps you don't use magic, I see."

Naruto smiled at the man, amused by how correct he unknowingly was to the truth. Unfortunately for him, chakra did not exist in this world; therefore, would never guess what Naruto was using to power his attacks.

The wooden pillars broke apart, forming spikes at the tips and launched with incredible speed at Silver. Eight tentacle-like vines tore the ground and chased the Tartaros member who was running and dodging, occasionally throwing attacks against Naruto. The vines blocked anything moving towards the blonde, who stood still with his arms crossed.

A wave of ice swept through the area, freezing everything it touched. Naruto watched as his vines froze and broke apart, unconcerned by it all.

_Wood Release: Foo Dog Heads_

Silver skidded to a halt and watched as wooden pillars engraved with foo dog faces tore through the thin coat of ice on the ground and rushed him. Thousands pushed forward moving like a wave, rising higher and higher until it cast a shadow over him. Silver leaned back and let out half his power in one single strike.

_Ice Devil's Rage_

A large purple blizzard of cold air, ice, and snow exploded from his mouth with tremendous force leaving a trail of destruction in its wake. It tore apart Naruto's attack with ease, destroying the thousands of foo heads in an instant, and continued forward.

Naruto looked on in amazement.

"Incredible."

He bit his finger, and begun his summoning.

_Summoning: Rashomon_

Silver's rage burst forward in a path of pure destruction and threatened to engulf Naruto in its overwhelming power, but was intercepted by three demonic gates and a deafening explosion ensued.

The dust cleared and Silver was impressed. To block that attack was no small feat and to do it at such a young age, was scary indeed.

Silver let out a booming laugh and disappeared with a quick use of his _Teleportation Magic_.

For the rest of the day, Naruto kept his head low and tried to make his way back to Fairy Tail as fast as possible. Silver had put him on edge, and Naruto knew it was not the last time he would be seeing him. By the time his summoning vanished, the man was already long gone, and Naruto with one last look at the Sabertooth mages left in a hurry. From now on he would have to stick close to the Guild, in particular Fairy Heart, in case they were attacked to get to him.

Things were starting to get interesting.

* * *

**Year X789 **

Naruto stood quietly in the room with his arms crossed. He didn't know why he was here, and honestly he didn't care. He had more important matters to attend to, however, the people in the room with him did not take no for an answer lightly, and ignoring them was not an option.

It had been five years since the tragic news of _Tenrou Jima_ spread throughout Fiore and four years since he had joined Fairy Tail. To the world, Fairy Tail was weak for losing half their numbers to a single Dark Guild; Grimoire Heart. Yet, admittedly, they must still have some semblance of strength if they were able to gain the attention of a Wizard Saint.

Magnolia Town had gone through a brief- yet bloody- power struggle between two Guilds that had some serious repercussions. Although _Guild Wars_ were not unknown to the people- Phantom Lord vs Fairy Tail- it had been a long time since a large battle had been fought in the heart of the city. In the end, Twilight Ogre had been driven out, and Fairy Tail was the reigning Guild once more. This victory, however, had not gone unnoticed, and the eyes of every contender for the top spot were watching their every move.

Today, Fairy Tail's Wizard Saint, Naruto Uzumaki, had rapidly rebuilt the Guild's reputation and strength. From his first emergence about four years ago as the youngest Wizard Saint in history and Fairy Tail's newest significant power, Naruto had been at the forefront of every major request the Guild had taken, and his presence led to a flawless mission record to this day. In less than a year, a mediocre Fairy Tail had risen to the ranks of the elite with only a single S-Rank mage, and unofficially were among the top five.

His name was a symbol of pride for Fairy Tail.

One day, not too far off, he would join the list of _Fairy Tactician_\- Mavis Vermillion, _Wizard Saint_\- Makarov Dreyar, _Fairy Tail's_ _Ace-_ Gildarts Clive, and _Titania_\- Erza Scarlet.

He always imagined being a teacher and having a student of his own, but gave up on that idea quickly. Yet, it's a funny thing how life works. He realized that as a friend of Mavis, it was his duty to nurture the next generation of her Guild. He started with Romeo by taking him under his wing, and teaching him how to fight. He was in no way qualified to teach magic- for he himself had none- but hand-to-hand combat was under one of his areas of expertise. He recalled the first time he taught Romeo the physical aspect of fighting two years ago.

* * *

"_Will you train me?"_

_Naruto stared at the younger boy for a moment, letting the last remnants of Nature Energy flow off his body. Slowly he stood up from his meditative position, smiled kindly at the boy, and motioned for him to follow._

"_I'm sorry. I've been neglecting your training lately, haven't I? Let's fix that." He continued to walk off, the only sound being the loud steps of Romeo who followed behind. The boy just seemed excited at the thought of training and watched as Naruto stopped at a small clearing. However, when he noticed the blonde move off to the side and lean against a tree, he stopped in confusion. Naruto offered him a smile, and a clone appeared next to him. It settled in front of Romeo._

"_Hand to hand?" he offered._

_Romeo nodded eagerly, and rushed the clone like a bull. The original Naruto took note of every flaw he saw, noticing how unbalanced he moved and the lack of any prior Taijutsu training. He took a loose stance, one hand in his pocket._

_His lack of interest only fired the young boy up._

_Romeo was immediately upon the blond, and he darted around to catch him by surprise. His hand lashed out- only to be dodged- followed by a kick that was deftly parried. Every punch and kick was perfectly countered or dodge, no wasted movement on the clone's part. All the while, Romeo kept his offensive approach, finishing his attack with a spinning kick. Naruto easily ducked under the leg and stepped back. Annoyance gleamed in Romeo's eyes, and Naruto smiled. Then he was back to dodging and countering again._

_They sparred for at least thirty minutes. The clone had the advantage of speed, strength, and experience, but Romeo was adapting quickly. His form was getting better, unknowingly copying Naruto's very own form. Nonetheless, he was still throwing wild punches without much thought behind them, no doubt just hoping to catch the clone off guard. Meanwhile, the blonde was using a very passive form, allowing his superior observational skills to analyze and parry every blow. He rarely used a lot of offensive attacks, even when in a real battle, opting to be on the defensive and take advantage of any opening to hit his opponents with debilitating attacks._

_Romeo was caught of guard as Naruto instead of dodging, wrapped his arm around his head and spun him around. A loud smack later and Romeo was sent tumbling to the ground. Annoyance turned to anger and he quickly spun around to attack; only see no one in sight._

"_You really shouldn't let your opponent get behind you," Naruto drawled lazily._

"_Huh?" Romeo turned his head only to see Naruto crouched down, hands together with the index and middle finger pointing outward._

_Secret Technique: One Thousand Years of Death_

_Constipation, pain, and embarrassment, Romeo had never felt those feeling in unison before until now. He crashed a fair distance away, furiously rubbing his butt in hope of making those feelings go away. The clone only stood up with an amused smile, a hand behind his head. Perhaps he had overdone it on the chakra input. It certainly looked like it hurt._

_It dispelled a second later._

"_You ok," Naruto asked after a few moments._

"_The hell I am," Romeo yelled. Naruto scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "What kind of stupid technique is that? Only you would come up with something like that."_

_Naruto shrugged. "I learnt it actually," Naruto responded. "See, you gotta make thrusting motions with your hand…"_

"_I don't care," Romeo cut the blond off. "I would never use something as useless as that."_

"_Ahh, but if you substitute your fingers with a weapon, then it becomes a lethal attack," Naruto offered as a way of explanation. "It's an attack that can only be used if you catch your opponent by surprise. It's basically useless in battle."_

"_Then what's the point of it then?" Romeo asked, having since then stood back up again._

"_Well, it's better to have a trick up your sleeve than none at all," Naruto said._

"_I guess so," Romeo nodded thoughtfully. The boy seemed to be wrestling with something, but was reluctant to say anything._

"_Would you like me to teach you Taijutsu," Naruto offered with a knowing smile._

_Romeo stilled, then nodded slowly._

_A few minutes later, Naruto was going through some basic forms and had Romeo copy his every move. The sun was bearing down on them and a cool breeze swept through the clearing, making it a perfect day to train. They would always come here when Naruto was around, where he would give Romeo some tips on how to improve himself._

"_You learn fast," Naruto praised. "Soon you will be stronger than your old man."_

"_Thanks," Romeo said honestly. "You take the time to train me, even though you are always busy with missions and helping the Guild."_

_Naruto frowned, an eyebrow raised in question. "Why wouldn't I?"_

_Romeo just shrugged as he looked away, and Naruto rolled his eyes at the immature gesture. He reached out and put one hand on the younger kid's shoulder, giving him a small smile. He suddenly looked more vulnerable than before, and Naruto frowned._

"_We're both comrades," Naruto stated firmly. "If I can help you grow stronger, than I will try my best to do so."_

_Romeo had a strange look on his face, but he gave a small nod of gratitude._

"_Let's train some more," Romeo said, looking a bit tired. He wiped some sweat of his forehead and got into the stances he had been going through earlier. Naruto watched him train silently._

"_Why do you push yourself so hard," Naruto suddenly questioned. He paused. "The Tenrou group?"_

_Romeo stopped, clenching his fist in frustration and anger, but nodded in confirmation._

"_You have a long way to go, and the journey there will not be easy," Naruto observed. "From what I've heard, they were some of the best."_

"_I know," Romeo said tightly. "I looked up to them."_

"_You seem upset, even after two years," Naruto pointed out._

"_More like mad," Romeo admitted. His form began to get sloppy, but Naruto chose to remain quiet. "They were...I thought they were invincible," he sighed. "I know no one is, even if they seemed like it to me at the time," he said softly. "Looking at you, the youngest Wizard Saint in history and the Ace of our Guild...I can't help but think that there is no one out there that can beat you."_

_Naruto just listened._

"_But I know that is not true," he admitted. "No matter how strong a person is, there is someone else out there that is even stronger. Those words couldn't have been truer the moment I heard the news."_

"_You miss them?" Naruto asked._

"_Yeah, even after all this time," Romeo admitted. "Which is why I want to become stronger. I want to be someone they would have been proud of- Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy...everyone. Looking back at where we would have been today if it wasn't for you, I want to help you bring our Guild to it's former glory. I want to be as strong as you."_

"_An admirable dream, one I will try my best to help you achieve," Naruto said. He stood up, extending a hand to Romeo. "But in order to do that, you will have to train harder than ever before."_

"_Ok," Romeo exclaimed, taking the offered hand._

"_Right," Naruto said with a smiles, clapping Romeo on the back. "Show me what you're made off."_

"_You bet, I will become the strongest Wizard Saint in history!"_

_Naruto could only smile._

* * *

"Naruto!"

"Hn?"

Naruto was doing his absolute best to ignore the man sitting across from him. The man in question seemed annoyed at the lack of attention from the blonde, if the glare on said man was any indication. With his reputation of no tolerance for disobedience, it was incredibly unsurprising these two would clash. The older man leaned forward, fingers interlaced, face stern, and addressed Naruto directly.

"Did you pay attention to anything I just said?" question Grand Doma.

His name was well known throughout the Magic Council. All the members knew of his famous clashes with the Chairman, all comedic to the others. To the ire of Grand Doma, the blonde was now being referred to as the_ God of Ishgar_. It was no secret that the Council could no longer deny him the position formerly occupied by God Serena. He had the King's approval and backing.

It had only been three days since he was tested for the position.

It had taken a lot of convincing on his and Warrod's part to persuade Grand Doma to agree to a battle between Hyberion and Naruto. The agreement had been simple; defeat Hyberion and become the official leader of the organization. The battle was long and the destruction immense. Mountains had been destroyed and the land reshaped. The battle happened in a secluded area where the Heavenly Kings were always tested; away from civilization due to their destructive power. Naruto was victorious and the rest of the Kings of Ishgar accepted Naruto as their leader. Even Warrod was surprised by the strength of the blonde, never having seen him fight seriously before, and he had an inkling feeling that he was holding back.

Nonetheless, the old mage was more than happy to witness Naruto use his chakra techniques, _Jutsus_ as he calls them. They were versatile, powerful, and dangerous. The way he moved, the way he thought, and the way the techniques were performed told a little bit about how shinobi were trained. They could breakdown the weaknesses and strength of their opponents within seconds and adapt to their style. They control the battlefield and rely on deception. They were always one step ahead of their opponent. One thing was clear. They could be ruthless.

They were trained for battle. And they were trained to kill.

"Bits and pieces."

A few people hid their amusement well.

"No matter." Grand Doma eyed the blonde carefully, debating his next words carefully. "I, Grand Doma- Chairman of the Magic Council- with the approval of the King of Fiore- Toma E. Fiore- hereby appoint you Naruto Uzumaki the first position among the Ten Wizard Saints."

The people around the room reacted strongly, their voices getting louder and louder by the second. Naruto wasn't as surprised, and if he was certainly wouldn't show it. The same couldn't be said for the others, and Naruto found it amusing that their only argument was the fact that he was only nineteen years old. The real reason for their opposition was his lack of respect for the rules.

"Silence!" spoke Hyberion, voice calm and powerful. He commanded respect from all in the room.

"Hyberion?"

The Wizard Saint Commander regarded him from behind his glass of blood, and Naruto carefully backed away from the older man, who was swirling his drink and eyeing the boy evenly. He stood in a formal stance and straightened his shoulders once he had everyone's attention.

"I will speak now." That was absolutely not a question, but a statement. "Or does anyone here object?"

"No, sir," was the immediate reply.

"Then in all seriousness," Hyberion begun. "Naruto Uzumaki has performed exceptionally well."

Warrod Sequen and Wolfheim nodded in agreement.

"Then we all agree that he is well qualified to lead the Wizard Saints?"

Around the room, those who had protested agreed reluctantly.

"So be it," Hyberion finished.

"It's to be expected from the _God of Ishgar_," Warrod commented.

From where he stood, Naruto twitched. The old man had a knack for knowing things he really shouldn't.

"Do you like that title, Naruto?" asked Grand Doma.

"I'll admit, it has a nice ring to it," Naruto admitted.

"An impressive name," Grand Doma agreed. "An impressive name for your position."

"Then it's decided. From this day forward, Naruto Uzumaki shall command the respect for a man his position, the God of Ishgar," Grand Doma announced. "The safety of Fiore is in your hands now, Naruto. Protect it with all your might."

Naruto paused. The sounded like a lot of responsibility. "Actually…"

"Of course, that means that you are in charged of protecting the people, keeping the peace," Grand Doma continued, completely ignoring Naruto. "And my personal favorite, keeping the Guilds under control. That means any trouble they cause, goes back to you."

"Oh," Naruto said, looking sick.

"An important position indeed," Grand Doma agreed. He stroked his long beard wisely. "As a matter of fact, there have been reports of an unknown mage breaking into Guilds and stealing their mission, specifically S-ranked request. This has been going on for the last two years, yet the mage has not been caught."

Naruto looked away, whistling innocently.

* * *

"_Master!"_

_The door behind him closed quietly, and Naruto walked forward. He was still surprised by what the responsibility of running a crumbling Guild had done to Macao over the years. It was a far cry from the strong man he had met two years ago. Now, his hair was greying beyond his years, and the wrinkles on his face were more prominent. Naruto waited patiently for Macao to finish studying the documents in his hands. Nodding in satisfaction, he put them away and smiled at the Guild's ace._

"_Naruto," Macao greeted. He gestured for the boy to sit down. "How many times have I told you to call me Macao?"_

"_Too many I think," Naruto shrugged. "Listen, I have a solution for the lack of requests."_

"_And what would that be?" Macao asked, intrigued._

_Naruto looked around, as if afraid someone was spying on them. Macao looked confused- unsure of what to do- joined the blonde in looking around suspiciously, that is, until Naruto beckoned him over. He approached, leaning forward as if to be told a great secret for his ears only._

"_Closer," Naruto urged. Macao leaned closer. "Closer…" _

"_What is it," Macao whispered._

"_We steal them," Naruto whispered back._

_Macao blinked- and looked at the blonde with a blank face._

"_Eh?"_

"_I know right, great idea" Naruto cried, pulling some papers out of…nowhere. "Matter of fact, I already went through with it."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Yeah, here."_

_Macao stared at the papers the blonde handed him, all S-rank requests. He looked back at Naruto._

"_Mermaid Heel won't need those," Naruto exclaimed._

"_Mermaid Heel?"_

* * *

Grand Doma's smile widened as he looked at the blonde. "Alas, we cannot keep our new young God of Ishgar from performing his duties." He paused. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get used to the paper work. It may take some time, but one day, I'm sure."

"Sure," Naruto muttered, looking miserable.

"Which is why, the sooner you start the better," Grand Doma cried out enthusiastically. He clapped his hands once, and an official came in carrying a stack of papers that to Naruto looked like it touched the ceiling, and it was a very high ceiling.

Naruto turned to leave, his face pale.

* * *

**Year X791**

Naruto was called many things throughout the land, God of Ishgar, Fairy Tail's Ace, or in some cases monster. Titles meant very little to him- he simply was what Fiore needed him to be- so whether he was viewed with admiration or with fear did not matter to him. However, today he was none of those things, but something that he had not been in a while do to his duties. Today he was being the surrogate brother he was suppose to be.

"Oh so close!" Naruto mocked playfully. He dodged another bullet and leaned back to avoid a following kick. "You will never manage to tag me with such poor teamwork."

Alzack and Bisca smiled as they watched Naruto play tag with their daughter and Romeo. It had been a while since they had seen the blonde- he was always busy these days- but they were happy he made it for Asuka's birthday. Today was terribly hot, sunlight bathing their skin in a heat wave.

_Ultra Super Secret Technique: Spiraling Water Whirlpool Shark Dance _

Alzack and Bisca sweat dropped as Naruto took a water gun and hit Romeo point blank in his eyes. The boy howled in pain from the chlorine in the water and Naruto didn't bother hiding the smirk on his face at the scowling boy, further infuriating the boy even more.

"Asuka and Romeo, time to get out," Bisca called out. "I think Naruto has something fun planned for later today."

The God of Ishgar merely smiled at their questioning faces. In the blink of an eye, he was already out of the pool and heading inside with Asuka in his arms, Romeo hot in his trail. Alzack and Bisca merely shook their head at their antiques and followed after them.

They found the three sitting on a table, talking animatedly and eating some snacks courtesy of Kinana. Their daughter was very attached to Naruto, looking up to him like an older brother as well as Romeo, though if he was asked he wouldn't admit it. Naruto's eyes focused on the two, specifically the small travel bags they were carrying and nodded in understanding. He stood up.

"Well, I guess its time to go," Naruto said.

"Whah! Naruto-niisan, where are you going," Asuka cried out, jumping into Naruto's arms. "Where are you going?"

"You mean where are _we_ going," Naruto corrected, procuring three tickets from his pocket. "You, Romeo, and I are going to Akane Resort for the next two days."

Both of the children stopped dead on their tracks when they heard what he said. Their eyes wide, they look at Alzack and Bisca, then one another, and then Naruto. Looking back at him, their faces were full of joy. Naruto laughed and ushered them away to get changed.

Soon the group of three were standing outside the Guild, being sent off by all the members. Asuka was perched on Naruto's shoulder while Romeo waited impatiently next to him. His cheeks were flushed in embarrassment as his father waved at him comically.

"Romeo, don't cause any trouble you heard me!" Macao yelled.

"Yeah, yeah," Romeo muttered.

"Naruto, please take good care of Asuka," Alzack asked.

"Don't worry about it, Alzack," Naruto assured the older man. "I'll take good care of her.'

After a while of saying goodbye, he set off onto the path towards the train station, Asuka and Romeo eager to arrive at their destination.

Naruto never noticed the large Pegasus-shaped airship heading towards the Fairy Tail building, the _Magic Bomber: Christina_ owned by Blue Pegasus.

* * *

**Next chapter marks the arrival of the group from Tenrou Jima.**

**The Last King**


	6. Phoenix Priestess I

God of the Ten Wizard Saints

Chapter 6: Phoenix Priestess I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail or anything else that may be referenced in this story.**

* * *

The day following their departure from Magnolia Town saw Naruto realized something. The _God of Ishgar_ was on babysit duty for the next two days, charged with the safety of a thirteen and six-year-old. Romeo at the very least can look after himself, for the most part. However, the task of taking care of Asuka was Naruto's responsibility, and failure was not an option. As the sun rose, Naruto found himself standing motionless on the balcony of their room, staring into the vast ocean in thought as Asuka and Romeo slept soundly in the room, exhausted from yesterday's journey. There were two beds in the room, Asuka choosing to sleep with Naruto.

Naruto was currently shirtless, his body still sweaty from this morning's intense workout. Even though he was technically on vacation, his body was used to waking up before the sun rose followed by an early workout. Breakfast was another matter, since cooking was not in his skill arsenal, but thankfully cereal did not require a whole lot of skill to make. Today, however, was an entirely different ordeal. Breakfast was served at nine o'clock- on the house- thanks to his Wizard Saint status, so Naruto did not have to worry about what to feed the kids. He didn't think they would be too thrilled to eat a granola bar as their first meal.

Things were looking good.

"Oh my!" Naruto paused. He turned to look at the owner of the voice and saw a woman in her mid-twenties in the adjacent balcony with her hand on her chest, eyes wide, and…was that drool. Naruto blinked. She blinked back, eyes fixed below his waist. "Aren't you a gifted man. Very gifted."

Did he mention he was also bottomless? Completely bottomless.

Naruto had come out here for a bit of fresh air to cool his body down and think. That was probably why he found himself in this very situation. He started, an embarrassed apology at the tip of his tongue and a hand rubbing the back of his head, not even bothering to cover himself, but a quick hold-on gesture by the women made him pause. She disappeared behind the set of curtains on the door and not a moment later she was back, this time holding a key on her hand. At his raised eyebrow, she rolled her eyes and tossed him the key.

"At noon, my husband will be away for a business meeting." Then once again she disappeared behind the curtains.

Naruto blinked.

"Naruto-niisan," Asuka called from the room. With a swirl of leaves and a puff of smoke, Naruto was sitting on the kitchen table, fully clothed. Asuka found him with his elbow rested on the table and chin rested on the palm of his hand. "I'm hungry."

"Breakfast should be here soon," Naruto assured, looking as calm as ever. "In the meantime, why don't you go shower and get ready."

"Ok," Asuka nodded, rubbing her sleepy eyes with one hand and dragging her teddy bear with the other.

There was a knock on the door and Naruto cocked his head, wondering if breakfast was finally here. Naruto's form flickered and he was opening the door, a grin on his face at the sight of the large tray full of food. Naruto gave a slight wave at the man, practically ripping the tray off his hands, and tipped him a nice sum before sending him on his way. He rolled the tray to the table and dropped down on the empty seat.

"Oh man, that smells good," Romeo said excitedly, appearing from the doorway.

Naruto chuckled in response and they were soon joined by Asuka.

"We have a long and fun day ahead of us," the blonde said, helping himself to a plate enough to feed a family of four. "So eat up."

"Ah," Romeo said with curiosity. "Where are we headed first? We should head out by noon it we want to do a lot of things today."

There was an awkward pause at the table. Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his seat, refusing to look at the kids in the eyes. For the most part, Asuka remained oblivious to the blonde's strange behavior, but Romeo looked at him with suspicion.

"I have, uh, some important business to take care of at that time," Naruto murmured. "Adult business, so we'll be heading out at one o'clock."

"Really," Romeo said quietly. "Aren't you suppose to be here on vacation like the rest of us and not doing work? And what's that about adult business? Sounds like something perverted to me." Romeo shrugged carelessly, even as Naruto fixed him with a surprise look. "What would Bisca say or do if she somehow found out you were out doing adult stuff instead of taking care of Asuka like you are suppose to?"

Naruto was looking at Romeo with a betrayed look, but the boy simply ignored him in favor of eating his food. Asuka was oblivious to the conversation and continued to make a mess out of her food.

"I see you've been snooping around your old man's secret magazines," Naruto grumbled.

"Huh? What?" Romeo laughed nervously, his face turning red in embarrassment. "What the hell are you talking about? What s-secret magazines?" He begun eating his food faster, stuffing his mouth with more food before he had even swallowed. "I have never even heard about that. How can I snoop around something I didn't know existed?"

The God of Ishgar was silent for a moment, staring at Romeo with a knowing look and an amused smiled. He of course knew Romeo was lying, everything about his body language was giving him away. Naruto was very observant.

"Very well," Naruto nodded sagely. "One o'clock is fine then?"

Romeo shrugged.

Breakfast finished shortly after and the two kids went about getting ready for the day. Naruto remained sitting at the table, watching the minutes go by slowly, waiting for the clock to strike twelve. He strained his hearing past the wall of the room, solely focused on the room next door. He could hear two sets of footsteps, light voices speaking, and the opening and closing of the front door. Naruto got up from his seat and walked towards the door. He stopped and in one smooth motion a clone was standing next to him, his orders to watch over the kids.

He stood outside the door that belonged to the key in his hand, and not a moment later he was inside. The woman from before was comfortably on the bed, a book in her hands. The woman blinked and lowered her book.

"Oh, hello," she waved sweetly. Her eyes were fixed on him entirely. "Good seeing you again."

"Yeah," Naruto replied simply.

"Oh don't be shy," the women said playfully, smiling at the blonde. "I don't bite you know. Well, not much anyways." She patted the place next to her. "But we should probably hurry up- I'm not too sure how long my husband will be away."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement and moved towards the bed, laying down next to her. "I guess so…"

The women laughed. "So, where should I start," she said playfully.

Naruto chuckled. "Wherever you want," he said casually, his eyes roaming around the room. "Coming from you, I have no doubt it must be good."

"Oh?" The woman raised an eyebrow in interest. "That's so kind of you. I should really reward you properly." She reached for the the nightstand and handed Naruto a folder.

There was a pause.

"I see, straight to business," Naruto said, getting up from the bed and moving to stand by the window. "What did you manage to find out. I don't suppose it was easy."

"Not at all," the women replied, also standing up from the bed and moving next to the blonde. "In fact they are very careful to cover their tracks."

"From what I've heard," Naruto begun. "They were always the most secretive."

"No kidding," the woman moaned, holding on to Naruto's shirt dramatically. "It took me months to get those that are in the folder." She let go of Naruto. "I even had to call in a few favors from some old friends when I lost track of them. That was a few times actually."

"I knew you would be successful," Naruto praised. "You are the best at what you do."

"You have no idea," the woman agreed.

Naruto stilled as a rush of memories flooded his brain, catching him by surprise. The woman looked up at Naruto curiously, confused by his sudden change. But as soon as it happened, it was gone and Naruto was back to normal. His clone had been dispelled by Romeo, who was getting impatient with all the waiting. It was time to head back.

"It's time to go. Here is your payment for your good work, plus an extra bonus for all the trouble," Naruto said, handing her an envelope.

Before she could reply, the door to her room was opened and her husband walked through, briefcase in hand. Her eyes widened and she looked towards Naruto, only to see that he was gone and the door to her balcony wide opened.

"You kids ready for some fun," Naruto called out back in his room.

"Naruto-niisan!" Asuka called out desperately. She jumped into his arms and hugged him. "Let's go to the beach."

"Alright," Naruto said. "The beach it is."

He put the little girl down and watched her run out the door in excitement, followed closely by Romeo. He promptly stuck his hand inside the folder and pulled out its contents, studying the photos closely. There were a couple of shots of Silver, next to a different person in each photo, meeting with different known Dark Guilds. The last one was of a tall man with long and wavy hair, which was tied up in a large ponytail, holding a book in his arm. They were starting to become more active.

_Report: Target has been on the move for the last three months. He has been in meetings with leaders of known Dark Guilds. They are preparing for something big and seem to be growing their numbers. They have been actively looking into an object called the Phoenix Stone. Possibly connected to Zeref in some way. There are two stones and each stone holds a seal within it. According to legend, when the two halves of the stone are reunited, the sealed phoenix will be revived and bestowed immortality to the bearer._

_Conclusion: I managed to locate one of the stones after considerable time searching. It was in the possession of girl and I pointed her in the direction of your Guild. She seems to have a deep dislike for mages, but I managed to convince her Fairy Tail would be able to help her. If what you have told me is true and you have fought them before, I thought Tartaros would be more hesitant to approach the girl if they know she is in your territory, and that way we set back whatever plans they may have._

_P.S. There is another Guild, Carbuncle, looking for the stone and know the girl has it. I have no doubt they will make a move to get the girl. Unlike Tartaros, they don't know who they are dealing with._

He shook his head and put the folder away. It was a bright sunny day. The sky was blue and the day was warm, perfect time to go to the beach. Perhaps he would investigate more himself once his small vacation was over.

* * *

"It changed quite a bit since you were last here, hasn't it?" Makarov smiled silently at the familiar voice that cut through the noise in the room from behind him. He was still surprised at how much Wakaba had aged; how much _everyone_ had aged for that matter. He didn't turn- he was simply satisfied with watching his family reunited and whole once again- and amazed by how much the Guild itself had undergone some changes, some parts still under construction.

"I gotta admit the guild looks better than ever, definitely bigger and newer." The soft chuckle he received in response startled him momentarily as it came directly from next to him. Seven years seems to have taught the chain-smoker some new tricks, and watching them now it appeared that the others had changed quite a bit as well. It truly saddened him knowing he had not been there to watch his children grow up, but as it was there is nothing he could do now.

"The guild is still the same one you remember with some minor changes." Makarov laughed and gulped down the last bit of beer in his mug, wiping his mouth with a satisfied grin.

"Somehow I really doubt that. Seven years is enough to change things." This time it was Wakaba's turn to laugh. "I like to think the new generations brings something new to the guild."

"Well it certainly looks like it didn't change you, old man." Makarov finally turned and looked at the aged man and only managed to hide his surprised due to years of dealing with crazy shit. Wakaba had aged well, at least.

"Tell me honestly, Wakaba. What has happened during these last seven years?" Wakaba looked down at the diminutive Third Master, his armed crossed and eyes closed in thought, wondering where to start.

"Well, to be honest… the first year after your disappearance was rough." Makarov's eyes narrowed at that. He didn't want to believe it at first, but he had to be realistic. The Guild without its strongest members was lost. "Then, lucky for us things really started to get better one year later when we suddenly got a new member." "Who's that?" Lucy asked, pointing at a particular spot in a photograph. "I've never seen him before."

"Ooh, he's a cutie!" Cana sighed, the smile on her face brightening as she looked over the spot Lucy was pointing at.

The two stood around a table, both looking down and pointing at a photo album and gushing over how everyone seemed to have changed since they had last seen each other. Their curiosity was peaked soon after an extremely handsome and tall blonde boy seemed to appeared in just about every other picture posing along with their friends.

"Ah, that would be Naruto." Kinana turned to look at them, a tray in her hand as she regarded the photo over their shoulders. Cana and Lucy took notice of the fact that her voice was affectionate when she mentioned the name.

"Naruto?"

"Yes, Naruto. He is the most recent addition to our family and is really kind and really strong." Lucy and Cana raised an eyebrow at that, wondering where said blonde currently was. They had not seen him when he walked in and did not seen him now as they looked around. Finally, their gazes landed on Kinana once again, who simply smiled back.

"Well, he's not here right now?"

"Where is he then?" Cana demanded, dying to meet the new member. "He needs a proper welcome."

Lucy sweat dropped, knowing very well a proper welcome by Cana involved lots of beer, beer, and more beer with a contest thrown in somewhere in between.

"Married?" Erza stood still, her head swimming at the sudden revelation, her body a lot lighter than before and strangely cold. It took the last thirty minutes to explain to Erza how that particular event had happened. How, amusingly enough, it was Bisca who had proposed to Alzack- which she downplayed greatly for his sake- and their marriage at Kardia Cathedral.

She blinked.

Bisca and Alzack turned their heads in embarrassment, and missed the slight smile that passed over Titania's soft features. She was truly happy to hear they were finally together and married. It was good to see they cared so strongly for each other. Listening to their story, it made her think about her own love situation. She shook her head in embarrassment as the image of a blue-haired man appeared on her mind, and smiled sheepishly at the questioning looks Bisca and Alzack where giving her at the sight of her cheeks heating up.

"We also have a daughter." Erza looked up at them, smiling softly at the pair, squeezing Bisca's hands in excitement.

"You have a daughter?"

"She is six now," Alzack responded, drawing Bisca closer to himself.

"Where is she?" Erza asked.

"It was her birthday yesterday," Bisca said with a smile. "As a gift, Naruto decided to take her to Akane Resort for the next two days. Romeo tagged along as well."

Erza raised a delicate eyebrow. "Naruto?"

"Oh, that's right. You wouldn't know who I'm talking about." Erza looked confusedly at her. "He's a member of Fairy Tail. I'm sure you'll meet him when he returns."

"Is he strong?"

"Good beer," Max mumbled, and drained the bottle, ignoring the question completely much the the annoyance of Natsu. In a sudden move the salmon-haired youth flung a fist across the table. It impacted against a wall of sand, surprising the rest of the guys around the table.

"Nice flame-brain, not even back for a day and already looking for a fight," Gray drawled from his spot. "Seems you're still weak as ever if Max can stop you."

"What was that popsicle?'

"That's not fair Gray," laughed Max. "In all honesty, I can probably beat you in a fight too now." The ice mage gained a large tick mark on his forehead, and quickly got up on Max's face.

"Huuuuhhhh, _you_ want to fight?"

"Real men fight with their fists!"

A minute later, a big brawl was started that.

Amidst the chaos, the doors of the Guild were pushed open. A slender young woman walked through, amber eyes staring at the fighting in shock. A stuffed toy with a large head hovered above her, nervously watching the surroundings.

"Is this the Guild that women mentioned?"

"It has to be," the bird spoke.

* * *

"Our best sensors have detected incredible levels of magic in the mountains of the Northern Territories of the Kingdom of Fiore. So far, the incident is still under investigation- however- we have eye witness reports of two mountains being destroyed," explained a Council member, looking critically at the people around him.

Sitting around the table was the Magic Council, all nine members present. Word had been sent to every Guild master about the meeting, and they sat quietly next to the large table. If they were being requested for an audience, the situation must be dire, and no for an answer was out of the question. Macao was among those present, nervous being the only word to describe him at the moment.

"What could have done such a thing?" asked Org. He merely voiced the question everyone was thinking. It took considerable power to destroy a mountain, let alone two. Whatever had done it was a threat of the highest priority, and the Council did not take threats lightly.

"It appears our sensors were only able to detect a fraction of the actual power. It would be foolish to rule out the possibility that this accident may be related to Zeref in some way. If we don't want a problem at our hands, this situation must be dealt with quickly," Org said. Everybody tensed at the mention of the Dark Wizard's name. Anything tied to Zeref tended to be highly dangerous and powerful, and always difficult to deal with.

"If this power were to herald the destruction of this country…" Org paused and dramatically looked at each person in the room. "We must call in the God of Ishgar."

Grand Doma stood up and addressed the room. "In any case, we cannot afford any more destruction. The true purpose of this meeting is to discuss this matter and ask for the opinion of each Guild master."

"Bothering Naruto-kun without being completely sure of the situation would be foolish," Bob, master of Blue Pegasus, said. "He is the last line of defense when everything else fails."

"He is off dodging his responsibilities again," Macao said calmly. Goldmine, master of Quatro Cerberus, snorted in amusement, but remained silent.

"A Captain will be dispatched before the end of today, along with a garrison of soldiers under his command," Grand Doma said. "They will further investigate the area and report everything back to us. Soon we will know the level of threat we are facing and act accordingly."

"Meeting dismissed!"

* * *

"I'm so tired," Romeo whined. "How can a six-year-old be so energetic."

He was sitting on the room couch, arm over his forehead in an exaggerated manner with a frown on his face, his legs swinging out from underneath. He was watching their youngest companion, tireless little monster, play around with the new toys Naruto had bought for her even after the long day at the beach. Naruto was casually leaning by the bedroom door, silently observing Asuka enjoy herself with a smile. He was tired- Naruto never thought taking care of Asuka would be so difficult and complicated- and all he wanted to do was fall asleep in the comfortable and inviting bed behind him.

"Take a nap," Naruto suggested and chuckled as Romeo dragged his feet to the bedroom, groaning loudly and immediately fell on the bed. He pushed off the door frame and picked up Asuka, who giggled and pulled on his locks. "You should rest as well. We have a long day tomorrow."

"My tummy is hungry," she muttered as she rubbed her small belly. Naruto nodded understandably and carried her to their bed.

"It's still pretty early out. By the time you wake up, dinner will no doubt be here already," Naruto assured the small girl, tucking her under the blankets. "For now, sleep."

"Good night," Asuka hummed as she immediately fell asleep. She must of been more tired than she realized.

Naruto gave her a small smile and nodded as he stood up to his full height. After putting Asuka to sleep, he moved into the cozy living room opposite the kitchen room and sat comfortably in the armchair for what seemed like hours. Naruto didn't know when exactly he fell asleep, but he was suddenly woken up by one of his seals flaring to life- more importantly- the seal inside the envelope he gave his informant. He felt a rush of unease.

He was out the door in seconds and moved quickly down the hallway and into the adjoining room; he still had the key. There was fair amount of mess- clear signs of a struggle- and the scent of fresh blood hung heavily in the air. A body was on the floor, throat cut wide open and very much dead. The husband. Naruto frowned and stepped over the dead body into the bedroom and founds things were much worse than he thought.

"You are finally here, Naruto Uzumaki."

The woman from before stood stock-still, eyes red and wide, shaking on the spot from the terrible ordeal. She looked at him with horror, her hand clutching the envelope he gave her in her hand like her life depended on it. It seemed like in this case it did.

A tall man stood behind his informant- his hand tightly wrapped around the woman's neck, his other gently holding a worn-out leather book.

"Cruel, no doubt, murdering a clueless man like that, but things did not have to happen like this- believe me, Mard Geer would not sully himself with the insect's blood if it were not necessary." The man gave Naruto a cold smile. "It is your fault."

He was young- his eyes are black and his hair a ponytail, long and wavy. He was calm and confident, even when standing in front of the _God of Ishgar_. "Who are you?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. This man was in one of the photos, so no doubt was a member of Tartaros. Things had gotten out of hand quickly. "You were foolish to come here, knowing who I am."

He was wearing a long black jacket trimmed with flame-like patterns, light-colored pants and intricately designed combat boots. Naruto admitted he was not at his best at the moment- shorts and t-shirt- and he had on a pair of sandals. I imagined there was a frown on my face, because the man held a satisfied smirk.

"You're an interesting fellow, Naruto Uzumaki, as interesting as a human can be." The stranger paused, then he nodded. "Mard Geer wanted to meet you personally."

"You speak as if you're not one," Naruto said. "And who is Mard Geer?"

"A pertinent question." He seemed to choose his next words carefully. "Mard Geer is a creation of dark power… conceived in the depths of Tartarus, conqueror of a Realm beyond human comprehension." He shrugged. "A Devil… perhaps a Demon… no, King of the Underworld."

"You're gonna have to forgive me, but I don't follow." He still held a frown, his arms folded as he tried to understand the man's words.

"In due time, I'm afraid." The stranger let go of the women, who immediately leaped into Naruto's arms. "For now, meeting you is enough."

He disappeared.

"Naruto, please be careful," the women in his arms said.

Naruto nodded and stepped back away from the women. He knew Tartaros was a dangerous Dark Guild, but he never thought they would retaliate in this manner. In a way, it was his fault his informant was in this situation and her husband was dead. Somewhere along her reconnaissance mission she must have been found out and followed back here. He knew it was a way to find out who hired her and an opportunity to send a message. A single shadow clone formed beside him.

"You're on guard duty until I return," Naruto said. His face was emotionless and his voice cold. "No one gets in, no one gets out, understood?"

He walked outside into the balcony of his room and closed the glass door shut. Highly complex seals flashed white all over the room, completely isolating it from the outside. No one was getting in with those in place, not unless they were Naruto.

"Wrong move," he muttered. His body surged with powerful chakra and he flipped through some hand signs.

_Rain Tiger at Will Technique_

Dark clouds took over the sky, completely blocking out the sun as thunder boomed in the distance. A deluge of water fell from the heavens, heavy rain that battered against the windows of the hotel. A perception ninjutsu that is closely linked to Naruto's senses and allows him to pinpoint an enemy's approximate location. He tensed and his head whipped towards the direction he felt a rapidly moving figure. Naruto blasted off the balcony and begun to travel towards the moving figure.

Naruto was rushing through the land, flickering in and out of existence with expertise use of the Shunshin no Jutsu. It had only been five minutes since he began his chase and already he could feel he was getting closer to his target. His senses were in full awareness, able to feel everything that moved for miles. Every raindrop that touched the enemy further pointed Naruto in the right direction.

Ten minutes had barely passed and Naruto found himself in a barren field, completely devoid of any trees. He saw the enemy stopped as soon as he appeared and simply stood there waiting for him. It was not the man from before, but someone different. Naruto noticed he was animalistic in appearance.

"So you found me, Naruto Uzumaki. I was wondering if the plan had worked at all. Apparently it did." It was short, round, and humanoid with a single eye hidden beneath an armored helmet. It was disgusting, but Naruto continued to stared at it intently.

"You are a problem… the husband was simply an unfortunate casualty. Perhaps if you had not meddled in our business, he would still be alive… but it's too late for what if. Silver says you are powerful, so show me. Show me if you really deserve the title of God of Ishgar," the Tartaros member said mockingly. Naruto frowned at his words.

The rain was really coming down hard, slamming into the earth in large, heavy drops. Naruto was soaked through by the lashing rain, a blazing scream of thunder lighting up the world in a flash. The very sky shook in defiance, something powerful and fierce, primal was building up in the heavens. Naruto was ready and the creature clueless.

"You want to kill me? Is that why you killed that woman… after today, Tartaros will be one member short." Naruto was confused when the thing shook its head with a laugh.

"Do not worry, Naruto Uzumaki. Your power will be used to created a new world… a perfect world where Curse is everything and nothing. My name is Franmalth, and I will make sure of that after I kill you and absorb your power. I can feel it already, my ascension to another level." Franmalth extended his hand past its limit, shooting out with impressive force against Naruto who stood calmly.

In a split-second, Naruto dodged the nasty appendage that would have no doubt broken a few bones, and caught it with his bare hands. Tightening his muscles, he lifted Franmalth into the air and flung him away with concussive force.

"If this is all you got… this fight was over before it started." The rain around Naruto suddenly stopped.

_Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique_

Every single raindrop within a mile radius converged into a single point, creating a massive water dragon that towered over the surrounding land. Its monstrous yellow eyes focus on Franmalth's crater and moved towards his direction, letting out a loud roar that shook the earth.

Naruto watched as his technique impacted into Franmalth's location. The ground cracked from the heavy pressure of the attack, and he saw as the the crater was further ripped apart. Abruptly, the water exploded outward in a display of purple shockwaves and Franmalth's body stood up from the crater, but everything was wrong.

His appearance was different, specifically his face. Naruto's eyes widened in complete shock and his body stilled. Years had passed and his appearance changed with his advanced age, but Naruto recognized that face and eye patch despite how much time had changed it.

Before him stood what appeared to be someone who he had called a friend back in the day. However, everything else about him was Franmalth and Warrod had informed him he had died a traitor.

"Guess I will have to go all out," Franmalth yelled maniacally. "This is the strongest soul I have absorbed- the previous Master of Grimoire Heart- Hades."

_That is Precht Gaebolg_, thought Naruto as he continued to stare at the familiar face in astonishment. He saw magic begin to build up in front of Franmalth's extended hand, powerful magic that exploded towards him; _Explosion Bullet_.

In an instant, black markings appeared around and under his eyes as well as in the middle of his forehead. He tapped into the endless well of Nature Energy, feeling the familiar power wash over his entire body. Naruto exploded in silver chakra, and he directed all of it into his next move.

The ground rumbled as an entire forest tore through the area within second. Naruto slapped his palms together in a prayer motion, pushing his chakra out in waves.

_Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees_

Franmalth frowned as he watched an entire forest grow within seconds and collide with his own attack. There was an explosion upon contact, but his attack was easily overwhelmed by Naruto's trees. Frowning further, he begun firing Explosion Bullets one after the other as magic met forest in a multitude of explosions. Naruto smirked as his wood release pushed forward, withstanding the multiple attacks the enemy was firing.

The leader of the Wizard Saints stood under the endless rain, drenched to the bone as he waited to face the Tartarus member in battle. Despite being told by Warrod that Precht had turned a traitor, he would not let anyone defile him in such a despicable way.

He was going to destroy Franmalth.

* * *

**First arc of the story, the Phoenix Priestess. **

**Please review**

**The Last King**


	7. Phoenix Priestess II

God of the Ten Wizard Saints

Chapter 7: Phoenix Priestess II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail or anything else that may be referenced in this story.**

* * *

It was midnight, causing the pale light of the moon to wash balefully over the barren wasteland, casting into shadow the giant castle standing on top the rocky landscape. Kyoka strode through the bones of fallen mages- through the large ribcage of a Dragon that had scorched the land for eternity- to Tartaros' Headquarters. It wasn't actually apparent at first, but this was a graveyard of Dragons.

"Why have we returned, Kyoka-sama?" Seilah asked. "Our mission is not complete."

"Franmalth was defeated." Seilah's even gaze briefly flickered with a frown as she followed closely behind. "The leader of the Wizard Saints is proving to be far more dangerous than we anticipated."

"That is unexpected." Kyoka gave no sign she had even heard the statement. "Franmalth is not weak by any means and the soul of Hades he acquired is quite powerful."

"Yes. Hades was the closest human to have ever reach the One Magic," Kyoka replied quietly. She saw the dawning comprehension in Seilah's eyes. "So you realize why Grimoire Heart was so powerful."

"I see," she said softly. "Franmalth was defeated in that form?"

"Precisely," Kyoka murmured in thought. "Silver reported the boy was strong. Franmalth should have more to say."

Nothing more was said as they approached Hell's Core from the right, and moved through the large laboratory. The scent of chemicals hung strongly in the air, over the large containers and tentacles. It was dark and quiet- as it was always- besides the sound of moving liquid and heavy breathing. They reached one of the many containers, and unlike the other ones, this one was not empty.

"Franmalth!"

Seilah watched as Franmalth stepped out of the tube, fully revived and staring blankly at the pair. The short demon blinked and regained his bearings before finally focusing on the two. Seilah noticed he seemed far more subdued than before, and her curiosity only grew stronger.

"I lost… even when employing Hades' full power. I lost…" Franmalth said. Kyoka narrowed her eyes.

"You state the obvious. Perhaps a few brain cells were lost during the re-birthing process." Seilah hid her amusement expertly at Franmalth's outraged look. "Tell me, what did you learn about Naruto Uzumaki."

"Why should I tell you after you insult me," Franmalth demanded childishly, arms crossed. "I bet you would have lasted less if our positions were reversed."

"Watch what you say to Kyoka-sama fool," Seilah retorted strongly. "Before I send you back to that container."

"Very well, but make no mistake when I say one of us is not enough to take that man down," he begun. "I mean it…"

* * *

_Amaterasu: Formula 28_

_The energy around Franmalth grew enormously, converging in front of him to form three circular seals. The foreign magic condensed within him, flooding his body and surging through his system. Purple light shone around the formula seal and a massive cylindrical explosion engulfed the veritable forest, turning into a pillar of power that erased everything it touched. _

_Vines burst from the ground beneath Franmalth, each one moving to ensnare the Demon. However, Franmalth jumped high into the air, twisting his body and avoiding the vines with quick reflexes, magic building up at the tip of his fingers. He rapidly struck four of the vines with Piercing Bullet faster than they could move, cutting through the plants like they were made of butter. The others vanished into the ground, moments later appearing as a single thick one his attacks could not pierce. _

"_You should not have done that. Using someone I know against me was the wrong move. As powerful as you may think Precht has made you, I'm ten time more powerful. You should have stuck with what you do know, because I can already tell you have no understanding of the power you wield." Franmalth frowned as Naruto seemed to shimmer for a second before appearing behind him, surprising him with his speed. It was only momentarily before he reacted, blocking a sweeping kick, dodging a backhand, and moving back to make some distance._

_A chain rushed forward complete with a grappling hook, ready to catch Naruto by surprise. Naruto leaped backwards, avoiding the first strike by deflecting it with a kunai in hand. The second strike was intercepted by a vine, entangling with the chain until Franmalth dropped the attack. Naruto used that opportunity to Shunshin next to his opponent and deliver a devastating Sage Mode enhance kick. Franmalth exploded against the ground in a shower of debris and dust, even his enhanced durability proving useless against the blonde's immense strength._

_It didn't take him long to realize that going in for close combat against that human was a bad idea, even with his extremely durable Demon anatomy. The blonde was fast, strong, and had lightning quick reflexes, and that was what he had shown so far. He could feel he was being overpowered as he leaped to his feet to block a strike that would have taken his head off, and he felt a few bones crack under the immense pressure of the kick that connected through his defense. He was sent reeling back with concussive force, followed closely by Naruto, who in a split-second had a swirling mass of chakra in his hand; Rasengan humming with barely contained power. The Demon from years of experienced realized what was about to happen, and extended his hand to intercept the attack. The blonde's attack vanished when met with his Absorption, and Naruto, looking surprised by the turn of event was driven back by the following magic bullet that exploded in a beam of light._

'_That was clearly not magic.' Franmalth frowned slightly, wondering what he had just absorbed. It had been powerful and intoxication, and just a tiny amount had been enough to augment the Piercing Bullet to such an extent. The man was perceptive and had no doubt reached a similar conclusion if the frown on his face was any indication. Armed with this new knowledge Franmalth knew that he must be facing someone who like the Nine Demon Gates did not use magic. Unfortunately, the brief respite was over and he tense as he watched the blonde create a single hand sign._

_Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave_

_Naruto manipulated the rain, already spreading out his chakra to every single drop within the area, concentrating it and expanding it. A veritable widespread tidal wave of crushing water rushed down the Tartaros member in a direct path of destruction. Inside the water was a single spark, and then a flash of lightning as the wave was engulfed in electricity. The water sparked and crackled, and Franmalth was surprised when he saw Naruto riding the wave unharmed by the deadly combination of elements. _

_Amaterasu: Formula 100_

_When Naruto saw the runic seals surround him, he tried to release an enormous blast of chakra to disrupt the attack. However, it was completely useless and he was engulfed in a deafening explosion. The combination attack was dispersed in all directions and the ground underneath the blonde buckled and cratered from the immense pressure exerted by the explosion. Unfortunately for him, Naruto was familiar with Precht's runic magic and had been prepared. _

_Wood Release: Under Ground Roots Technique._

_Franmalth's eyes seemed to widened in genuine surprise as a network of roots suddenly burst out of the ground underneath him and moved to surround him in perfect sync. Before the roots could even touch him the Demon managed to blast them back with a spell known by Hades, using the opportunity to leap away from them. He regretted the elation he felt at escaping the attack as he was forced to defend an all out hand-to-hand assault by the blonde, who was using his Sage Mode to easily over power the Tartaros member and push him back. _

_Hades had considerable knowledge in the art, but the blonde was proving to be exceedingly efficient in it as well, easily surpassing anything the Master of Grimoire Heart was capable of. His own expertise was useless at the moment, as it seemed being able to dodge a strike meant being blasted back by an invisible force. _

_Explosion Bullet_

_When he was being utterly overwhelmed he tried releasing a destructive blast to push the blonde back, but it was anticipated. Naruto slapped his palm on the ground, releasing an explosive shockwave that disperse his attack. Instinctively, chains lashed out at the Wizard Saint who was caught by the wrist and pulled forward. Instantly, a thick vine burst from the ground at his feet, lashing out with great force and slammed into the Tartaros demon with incredible speed which he was unable to react to in time and was thrown back a considerable distance. Naruto landed on his feet as the chain retracted, and looked up at the sky thoughtfully. _

_Franmalth came to a stop and stood up, his body beaten from the blow. Purple magic writhed around him ominously as he regained his bearings. Franmalth clasped his hands together and Naruto quickly whipped his head in his direction, watching with wide eyes the enormous amounts of magic beginning to swirl between them, compressing into a single point and becoming denser and heavier, turning into a blinding ball of dark purple light. A purple sphere the size of a Rasengan floated between them, suddenly flying out of his hands and rising to the sky, pulsating with barely contained power._

"_We've come to this point." Naruto looked up at the floating ball with a frown, and apprehension when it begun to shine an unholy light over the battlefield. Franmalth, meanwhile, was laughing excitedly. "Screw the three second rule, I'll destroy you now!"_

_Grimoire Law_

_It was chaotic. Naruto and everything for miles were being engulfed in a destructive light that shook the very earth. As soon as Naruto saw the power behind that attack, his instincts screamed danger. Powerful silver chakra gathered around him in large quantities- further enhanced by Nature Energy- and he employed an absolute defense able to withstand a direct hit from a Tailed Beast Ball. _

_Wood Release: Hobi__Technique _

_The light grew stronger and engulfed Naruto completely, trying to erase him from existence. The ground began to buckle and quake under the immense pressure, washing the barren wasteland in its power. _

_Franmalth decided to wait as he saw the visage of his blonde opponent vanish beneath the blinding unholy light of his attack. Admittedly, he was curious to see what the attack did and he was surprised at the enormity of the spell. It was devastating in power, and could be considered absolute in its all encompassing light. From his point of view, it appeared as though a god had descended from heaven and cast his omnipresent judgement on the world, washing away the sins of humanity. He fell down on a knee, completely drained and felt the soul of Hades leave his body and return back to normal. Satisfied…that satisfaction quickly turned to dread as the spell ended and where the body of his enemy should have been, stood a wooden structure with the form of a dragon's face. _

_It split down the middle, revealing an unharmed blonde who was staring him straight in the eyes. Franmalth was frozen in shock and did not move, even when the God of Ishgar averted his gaze to look at the sky. It confused him. This was not the first time the blonde had ignored him in favor of looking up. What was so fascinating about the shitty weather._

_A blazing scream of thunder shook his bones, cutting his thoughts short. The very sky roared in defiance at him, untamed lightning ripping through the air and lashing out against the earth, striking three times in the same spot inches away from his position._

"_What the hell," Franmalth whispered, fear gripping his heart enough to paralyze him. "This weather is not normal…"_

_Franmalth watched hopeless as the lightning seemed to fuse together into one thick stream of sizzling energy as wide as the the trees the blonde was able to grow. The heavens were ready to unleash its chaotic power, ready to shake the world. Something was beginning to grow from the heart of the lightning storm, something was beginning to take shape. It was a mile long- pure, raw, and primal- something so beautiful it was sinful to look away. A blood-curling roar broke through the wind, rain, and thunder. It was a sound that did not belong to this world, a sound that was best left undisturbed._

_He turned towards Naruto, who was directly pointing at him with a lightning infused hand, chirping like a thousand birds. When he looked up, he didn't do anything. When he saw red eyes look through him, he simply stared up as the enormous mile-long being broke through the stormy clouds and descended from heaven, rushing towards him with all the strength and power of a god. He didn't feel anything as the world turned white. He only heard one word whispered in the wind._

_Kirin_

* * *

Kyoka listened closely as Franmalth described the skills Naruto Uzumaki had used in battle. She had expected the Wizard Saint to be strong, but not to this extent. In her mind, the plan had been simple. Force Naruto Uzumaki to show his true strength, formulate a plan based on that information, and at the same time weaken him.

Things, however, where spiraling out of control. Naruto Uzumaki had an accurate idea of their strength, and had proven to be too much for a Demon Gate to take on alone. They would have to desist from sending anymore members against that man. As of now, only Mard Geer, herself, and possibly Silver had any real chance against him. She could imagine the destruction a battle between the King of the Underworld and the God of Ishgar would cause. They were on a level of their own.

Seilah looked at Kyoka with a troubled faced and no words were need between the two.

A meeting had to be called.

…

Mard Geer sat quietly in his throne with a frown on his face deep in thought, hand clutching the book of E.N.D tightly. He looked up as he felt more and more of the Demon Gates gather around the room. Kyoka joined them closely followed by Seilah and Franmalth, looking unnaturally sharp and focused. The Nine Demon Gates were finally together after a long time, the full power of Tartaros gathered in one place.

They all assembled before him and waited.

Mard Geer stood up and addressed the room. "I have met the God of Ishgar and Franmalth has fought him," he began. The room was silent as he spoke. "The meeting was enlightening and the battle invaluable in gathering vital intel on our most dangerous enemy," he paused. "He has very powerful skills, lethal and dangerous. He is ruthless in battle and does not hesitate to kill."

The Tartaros members remained silent as a sense of unease rippled through the whole room. Most of them had not met the Leader of the Wizard Saints, but even they knew he was not someone to mess with.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Tempester said. "How do we deal with him?"

"We won't," Kyoka interjected. "At least, not yet." The rest of the members focused on her, the second in command. "The Wizard Saint organization is a moderately large group of ten S-class mages, hand-picked by the leader, that enforces the law and maintains order. However, their numbers have dwindled over the years." She frowned. "That does not mean they should be underestimated. If I recall correctly, the three Kings of Ishgar as rumored to be beyond human as well."

"That is a group we must avoid at all cost," Seilah agreed.

"Indeed," Mard Geer said. "Which is why Face must be found without fail."

"What exactly is Face?" Silver asked curiously. "I have never heard of it."

"You wouldn't have," Kyoka responded. She turned to face the Ice Devil Slayer "Face is an extremely powerful Magic Weapon in the possession of the Magic Council, a top secret only known to a select few," Kyoka continued. "It has the power to nullify magic across a continent."

"I see," Silver muttered. "Every mage in Fiore will be affected, including me, all except Demons who use Curse."

"If only you accept our proposal of becoming one of us," Seilah spoke softly. "A Demon."

"Well, that would make my powers quite ironic wouldn't it?" Silver laughed. "A Demon that uses Devil Slaying Magic."

"Naruto Uzumaki will not be affected," Franmalth interrupted.

"And why is that?" Mard Geer questioned.

"During our battle, there was a single moment where I managed to absorbed one of his attacks," Franmalth explained. "It was definitely not magic."

"It would explain why I was never able to sense his presence," Silver interrupted, looking pensive. "Even as he stood in front of me, it was like he was not there."

"A different type of energy perhaps," Seilah wondered. "Is such a thing possible."

"We ourselves do not use magic, but curse," Keyes pointed out, who up to this point had been silent. "That is proof magic is not the only form of energy."

"The world is a vast place and goes beyond the borders of Ishgar," Mard Geer intoned. "Each Continent, each Country, must possess secrets of their own. They have their own military, their own mages, and their own powers- it would not be surprising if they have anomalies like us able to use a different kind of energy," he continued. "Naruto Uzumaki, like us, is above the average mage, able to use a source of energy exclusive to him, and impossible for others. It would explain why he is so powerful."

"What ever that energy was," Franmalth said. "It was able to amplify my attack tenfold. It was unlike anything I have ever felt, beyond intoxicating."

"It does not matter," Kyoka declared, looking at everyone in the room. "Our success depends on Face being activated and rendering every mage in Fiore useless. That would leave Naruto Uzumaki as the only one able to oppose us. One man against the Demons of Tartarus."

"I doubt he could stand against all of us together," Mard Geer muttered. "And by that point, E.N.D will be awake from his sealed state. Nothing can stand against the first Demon, the true Demon. Not the Dragon of Apocalypse, not the Dark Wizard, and certainly not the God of Ishgar."

"E.N.D's reign will be absolute and all will fall if they stand in his way!" Mard Geer declared confidently, no shroud of doubt in his words. "That is our future. A world of Demons"

* * *

The Continental Railway leading north is the fastest form of transportation in Fiore, and was built just over one hundred years ago during the _Second Trade War_, running through most of Fiore's oldest regions throughout the land. It was also the fastest way to reach _Rose Garden_, which is why Team Natsu was currently occupying one of the train's compartments.

"As usual, you look pathetic," Gray commented, backing away from Natsu. Whether traveling by train or boat, aircraft or magical vehicle, Natsu responded poorly to anything that was not Happy. Usually, Wendy could temporarily heal his motion sickness, but after repeated use the body starts to build an immunity towards the healing spell. In other words, the spell no longer had any affect on Natsu, who was forced to hold back his food the whole train ride.

"Wendy! Can't you use your magic to make him feel better?" Happy called out.

"After healing him so many time, the spell won't work on him anymore," Wendy replied sadly. "There's nothing I can do."

"You'll just have to endure until we reach Rose Garden, Natsu," Erza said, pulling her eyes away from the countryside.

Natsu turned paler, sweat running down his face in rivers. "I really hate my stomach!"

In the end, it wasn't long before the train arrived to its destination and Team Natsu stepped out. Idyllic, the first thing they noticed were the distant mountains across the horizon, the long creeping valleys in between, and the sweeping fields of roses stretching for miles. They departed from the station and moved towards the impressive sight of Rose Garden, a large magical-city home to some hundred thousand people, magical as much as non-magical.

It was far different to what the group was usually used to, flying carpets traveling in the night air or mages traveling in their brooms. The group was mesmerized by everything, mostly the festive atmosphere.

"This is amazing!" Natsu exclaimed while looking around.

"The whole city is overflowing with magic," Gray observed.

Natsu turned to happy, looking excited. "Happy! First we need to find some food."

"Aye, aye!"

The two best friends bounded off to the closest food stand, salivating as their eyes roamed through all the different choices.

"That idiot," Gray complained, looking exasperated. "They're always wondering off."

Erza simply smiled softly. "We should find a hotel, and then we can enjoy ourselves."

For the next hour or two, the group went their own separate ways in order to explore the beauty of Rose Garden. Gray walked down the wide and busy streets of the city, pasts the many stalls and stands offering many goods, ranging from exotic foods to rare magical items. The tourists were many and the locals friendly, most pointing him to famous or fun locations. Unfortunately, he was eventually arrested for public disturbance, and he was left wondering were his clothes went.

More than once men, here and there a few women, paused as Erza walked by, admiring her natural beauty. Though to most she was unapproachable, there were a few brave souls who ventured near enough to ask her out, only to be left broken from the harsh rejection that followed. Those that knew the red-head were well aware she was not the type to be interested in relationships, and if she were, it would only be with a certain blue-haired fugitive that was always on her mind. However, there were moments where her mind drifted to the thought of being with someone, like now when she stood blushing at the site of the wedding dress in display, imagining herself in it and walking down an isle. The owners of the shop were left wondering about the whereabouts of the dress.

The rest of the group went about doing their own activities, Wendy and Carla enjoyed a play, while Lucy tried and failed to befriend Éclair. Eventually, around midnight the group met up at the Hills Hotel were they immediately crashed in the couches of the lobby, waiting for Erza to book their rooms.

"Why is Erza so happy," Natsu asked, looking tiredly at the group.

"I saw her buy a wedding dress," Wendy replied softly.

The group looked surprised. "Huh!"

In no time, the group was ushered to the top floor where they had a clear view of the entire city.

Up in her room, Lucy stripped bare naked and jumped in the shower. After the long day of walking, and trying to get Éclair to warm up to the group, the hot water felt soothing to her muscles. She washed the grime and sweat of her hair, making sure to take her time as the water flowed smoothly down her bare body. It had definitely been a tiring day.

"Aren't you going to take a shower?" Lucy asked.

Éclair was staring out the window silently when Lucy walked back into the room, and ignored her question completely. She swung her eyes over the city and saw hundreds of mages dancing and celebrating well into the night. Hoards of civilians and tourists watched in fascination as they performed flashy displays of magic, entrancing the crowd with the multitude of colors. Despite her dislike for mages, Éclair couldn't help but feel captivated by the magic being performed.

"Eclair!" Momon exclaimed.

"You know, if you don't like me and would prefer to room with someone else…" Lucy muttered, trailing off sadly.

"I don't mind," Éclair responded blankly. "The look in your eyes is the same as mine."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lucy asked softly.

"You have the look of someone who has experienced loss," Éclair replied, looking away. "I did not expect a mage to carry that look in their eyes."

"Loss…"

Darkness flickered to existence, the thick shadows in the room swirling to a single point behind the Celestial mage. A figure emerged from the twisting mass of black, facial features hidden behind a white mask and the rest of the body mostly encased in a dark gray hooded cloak. There was a glint of light in his hand, and a blade flashed forward with impressive speed. Lucy's instincts screamed at her and she jumped back as a blade flew mere inches from her, imbedding in the bed she had been sitting on a second earlier.

Lucy leaped away as more blades rained down on her and she grabbed Éclair, pulling her away from the room. They crashed through the window, shards of glass flying everywhere as they ran and jump from the balcony onto the street, trying desperately to lose their attacker. Almost immediately, the figure flew out the room hot on their tail- fast and agile- and gaining on them. Lucy was forced to angle her body backwards as a dozen blades imbedded on the ground next to them.

Acting fast, she took a quick turn into an alleyway, pulling Éclair along with her and Momon flying right behind them. It became a fast paced blur of movement as Lucy raced down the alleyway, the mask individual darting from wall to wall after them, long blade glinting in the moonlight. Blades flashed in front of them and they were forced to jump down a lower level, bouncing off a canvas and slamming into the hard, concrete ground. Lucy rolled to a stop, her world blurry. She immediately stood up, trying to blink away the fuzziness as she moved to stand protectively in front of Éclair once she saw their attacker standing on the rail of the upper level, looking down at them through his mask.

"Blade of mine, drink their blood."

The figure lunged forward, blade poised to strike Lucy down. However, he was forced to dodge as a searing and sizzling blast of heat hissed right underneath him. An uncomfortable heat spread through his body, and he grunted as he was pushed back by long tendrils of ice magic. He landed awkwardly on the ground, silently fuming at the new arrivals that interrupted his hunt.

"Natsu! Gray! Happy!"

The only two male members of Team Natsu stood protectively in front of their comrades with Happy hovering between them.

"Who the hell are you," Natsu demanded, glaring at the masked figure.

The figure paused, his eyes traveling down Natsu's arm and noticed the Fairy Tail Guild mark. He begun to retreat, moving away from the group at high speeds.

"I have no name for you."

The skies were lit up by a sea of constellations as Natsu and Gray darted through the desolate streets of Rose Garden. The festivities had died down for the night, a small break only to begin anew tomorrow. As they raced through the streets, they would occasionally pass the odd couple walking around, taking a romantic stroll in the night. They darted left, pushing through a multitude of hanging blankets that blocked their vision. They were almost caught of guard as they broke through the last one, the enemy lying in wait for them.

Gray was blasted back by a kick to the chest. The figure ducked underneath a powerful blow from Natsu and grabbed his arm. Natsu's eyes widened as he stumbled forward, losing his balance, and grunted as the assailant's knee connected with his gut. There was an audible gasp of air and Natsu was tossed aside. He quickly recovered and encased his fist in fire, engaging the figure in close combat. Natsu was forced to dodge away from the blades the figure was using, and the attacker used that small opportunity to dash away up a building and onto the roof.

Gray, having recovered from the kick, propelled himself forward with his magic, while Natsu opted to use his enhanced speed to ran up the wall. Once they reached the top, their bodies tensed, the enemy was standing across from them.

"Fairy…Tail."

Before either mage could reply, the enemy's shadow parted, swallowing him until he was gone.

It wasn't long before the group got back to the hotel and regrouped in Erza's room.

"I think this stone is the reason why someone is after me." Éclair's voice was softer than usual, her previously detached demeanor giving away to a thoughtful and confused expression. "I still can't remember much of my past." Team Natsu gathered around the girl, studying the stone she held in her palm. It only seemed to be half of a single one and there was a dull glow around it.

"I do sense a strange power from it." Erza looked over Wendy's shoulder with scrutinizing eyes as she watched the stone in Éclair's hand glow faintly. It was inscribed with highly complex magical runes that were above anything Erza had little knowledge of- this was more Levy's field of expertise- but the little bit she could decipher pointed towards a containment rune. What exactly it holds inside was anybody's guess.

"I can't recall much, but I remember my mission. I have to take this stone to a mage named Kalard living in Boundary Forest," Éclair muttered, looking at the stone emotionlessly.

"I've never heard of a mage called Kalard," Erza said softly, her brown eyes fixed on Éclair questioningly.

"So what should we do," Lucy asked, looking at the others.

"We head over to Boundary Forest and look for this Kalard guy," Natsu exclaimed.

"Natsu is right." The group turned to Erza. "He is our only lead so far. We will head back to the Guild after we find him."

* * *

The air was cool and the trees swayed back and forth in the breeze as the small group of four made their way along a worn out path. It was a really beautiful day, bright and sunny, with only the slightest bit of searing sun light breaking through the forest. Birds sang their tunes and deer drank from a narrow stream of glistening water; nature in its purest form. The entire forest hummed with power- trees whispering to each other- recognizing their creator.

"Are we there yet?" Of course the serene moment was interrupted eventually, the sound of a woman's whining breaking the silence that permeated the group. Kaori didn't look too happy as she lagged farther behind with a hand held to her forehead and long deep breaths of air filling her lungs. They had left Akane Resort immediately after Naruto had returned from his fight and had travelled all night without rest; she was exhausted and in need of a shower. Unfortunately, the blonde insisted the sooner they arrived to their destination the better and now she was forced to endure all this walking.

"How long till we get there?" Naruto simply sighed as he continued to lead the group along the narrowed path, black flames fluttering gently in the wind with each step he took. Black boots touched the ground without a sound, his right leg tightly wrapped with white bandages- over his white pants and finished with a black long-sleeved shirt- everything under his orange short-sleeved haori billowing behind him with black flame-like motifs, written vertically on the back the Kanji for _God of Ishgar_. Sitting comfortably on his shoulders was Asuka, who held on to his blonde hair excitedly.

"I think I can't feel my legs anymore." His eye twitched involuntarily as another pitiful whine left the woman's throat and broke the serenity of the moment. He had not counted on Kaori tagging along, but seeing as she was being targeted by Tartaros, leaving her was not an option. She was his informant- the best one in the field- and that made her his responsibility. However, he had not expected she would be this physically weak. Even Romeo, who walked quietly beside him, looked good enough to go on for a couple more miles.

"You know; a bit of training wouldn't be bad for you. At least, it would definitely help your endurance." Kaori gave him a fierce glare- this was not the first time he had mentioned that during their little trip- and it always ended the same way. He would offer to teach her some exercises and she would pretend not to hear him. In her mind, however, she knew it would be a good idea to learn, if not to distract her from thoughts of her dead husband. Naruto knew she was hurting and as much as she tried to hide it, the blonde was incredibly keen and could read her like an open book. It was the reason why he offered those lessons, as a way to help. She was thankful, but she was determined to deal with it on her own and he was a busy man anyways.

"Well, perhaps if you gave us a small break I would be fine." Naruto smiled in amusement as Kaori gave him a dry look. Unfortunately, with the threat of Tartaros looming over them, it was best if they reached their destination as quickly as possible. He would not risk a fight with the Dark Guild as long as Asuka and Romeo were in his care, and Kaori hardly knew how to defend herself. She was a spy, not a fighter.

"Perhaps." Kaori, hearing his response, groaned in frustration. "You reported Tartaros might be interested in an object called the Phoenix Stone?" Kaori, despite her annoyance, raised an eyebrow; curious as to why he was bringing up the topic. She has known him for five years now and while he was calm and collected, he was also ruthless against anything he deemed a threat as one would expect from the _God of Ishgar_. Everything he does is for a reason and it is impossible to decipher what it might be; she could attest to that.

"Yes, I did. Why?" Romeo simply sighed; knowing well Naruto would be leaving on another mission soon for an extended amount of time. It was rare to see him at the Guild nowadays, and before Asuka's birthday, it had almost been three months since he had visited. He understood the blonde had duties to fulfill with his position; he was in charge of keeping Fiore safe as well as keeping an eye on every Guild within the Kingdom, but that only meant he didn't have time to train him anymore.

"Warrod mentioned the legend years ago." Naruto's words didn't leave much room for questions as the group slowly made their way down a larger and more defined road. A massive gate stood in front of them, the streets and alleyways beyond awash with people dressed in a variety of colors. As soon as Naruto was ushered in by the guards on gate duty, he was surrounded by a sea of small children of all ages. He was nearly overwhelmed by the swarm of kids, but easily adjusted to the situation and happily interacted with the little admirers.

"Can I be as strong as you?" His eyes suddenly fixed on a small boy with brown hair and a scarf around his neck. The blonde froze, his face going blank before blinking himself out of the stupor he found himself in. For a second, standing there was not the small boy, but Konohamaru. He simply nodded and patted the boy on the head.

"One day, not too far off, you could even become the leader of the Wizard Saints." The boy simply stared at him in wonder, a large beaming smile on his face. "Dreams are not impossible, but hardly easy to achieve." The boy rushed off to meet his friends, a new air around him, no doubt to repeat the blonde's words.

"Woah! I never expected you to be this famous," Kaori commented. Romeo was knocked off to the side like a ragdoll, his arms flailing wildly as the fangirls pushed forward without mercy. Asuka laughed at Romeo from Naruto's shoulders and Kaori watched from the back of the group. Naruto easily evaded his rabid admirers, a testament to his skills.

"I never expected it to be this bad." Naruto had started walking again, his eyes focused on a group of children running around with small versions of his orange haori. He waved and made small talk with the citizens as he made his way to their next destination. Kaori could see the genuine happiness and excitement the people felt at the sight of Naruto. She could see the respect and adoration, and she wondered what Naruto had done to have caused all this devotion.

"The people love you. Why?" Naruto shrugged, a ghost of a smile on his lips. The sun was only just beginning to descend over the horizon and a tired yawn from above his head told him it was later than he had thought. The trip had taken longer than what he was normally used to and was definitely taxing on the others.

"What you see now, it wasn't always like this. I helped create this place, my powers allowed it." Kaori and Romeo listened closely to his words as they walked through the village. "As a sign of gratitude and faith, they allowed me to name it."

"What did you name it?" asked Romeo. Naruto gained a smile at the question.

"Konoha, after the place where I was born," Naruto answered. They continued on in silence, turning out of the main street and onto a less used path. A large house came into view, situated over a small hill overlooking the rest of the village, and Naruto entered undeterred. They came into a well-furnished living room, where Kaori and Romeo immediately rushed to the comfortable seating.

"Who's place is this?"

"Mine," Naruto answered. "We will rest here for today. Tomorrow we will travel back to Fairy Tail."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I got lost in this thing called life.**

**Anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**The Last King**


End file.
